Digimon Tamers 2
by Darkeon07
Summary: Es la historia de unos amigos y yo cuando nos encontramos con que nuestras vidas ahora tienen unos nuevos compañeros, los digimons...
1. Asi empezo todo

Hola soy Leonardo, tengo 16 años en este momento (20/10/2003), esta historia la escribí hace ya más de un año o sea a principios del año pasado cuando tenía 14 años (bien aclaro abajo), bueno la cosa es qué acá en Argentina se estaba emitiendo Digimon Tamers (Temporada 3) y bueno me copo tanto la idea de esa serie que decidi hacer un fan fiction pero que los protagonistas sean mis amigos y yo, bueno espero que les gusten son 13 capitulos nada más leanlos todos, a todos los que se los mostré me dijerón que estaba bueno, espero que les guste a ustedes también. Gracias por leer mi fic y bueno cualquier duda, consulta, critica (buena o mala), cualquier cosa si querés hablar conmigo, agregame al MSN (darkeon07@hotmail.com) o a Yahoo Messenger (Darkeon07), sino mandame un mail al mail de hotmail (creo que dije muchas veces mail ;P). Ok comienzen a leer... Bye...

Leonardo (Darkeon)

**Capitulo 1:**** Así empezó todo...**

Hola soy Leonardo, tengo 14 años y les voy a narrar una pequeña historia que me sucedió a mí y a unos amigos... 

Íbamos caminando por la calle, charlando sobre boludeces como siempre, mirábamos los culos de las minas que pasaban les gritábamos cosas, estábamos divirtiéndonos, cuando de repente se nos acerco un señor de aspecto muy raro, él nos dijo si conocíamos a la calle worigdild a lo cual respondimos con una negación, amago hacer que se iba pero nos pregunto si conocíamos a Bumishi, también le dijimos que no y por fin se fue. 

Nico: -Che, que viejo boludo. 

Leo: -No sé porque pero tengo el presentimiento de ya conocer esos nombres. 

Silvio: -¿Tu crees, Bumishi me suena pero no sé de que? 

Germán: -Vamos a casa a ver la tele, guachin. 

Leo: -Vamos, pero danos de beber. 

Ya que nombre a mis amigos los presentare, Nico es un pibe copado un poco pesado pero muy buen amigo, Silvio es el cerebro del grupo ya que siempre usa la cabeza, Germán ehhhhh es un tarado alegre, mentira es muy buen pibe, y yo Leo soy... soy un loco por el animé si se me puede describir así. 

Hace un par de meses habíamos abandonado la pasión por las cartas de pokémon y luego cuando los digimons se empezaron a meter en nuestras vidas empezamos a coleccionar cartas de digimon, lo que nos había dejado la serie en claro es que el digimundo puede existir si nosotros lo creemos, era como un sueño tener un digimon a lado nuestro que fuera nuestro compañero de aventuras... 

Nico: -Ok, nos vemos Ger. 

Silvio: -Chau 

Leo: -Si chau. 

Al caminar unas cuadras ellos 3 se separaron, no sé bien como sucedió pero después de hacer mi camino habitual para mi casa, no me encontré allí sino en otra calle, escuchaba muchas voces decir -Cambio de carta- pero no sabia de donde venían, no estaba en el digimundo eso era seguro, sentí que me tiraba algo del pantalón era un pequeño digimon llamado Yuramon. 

Leo: -¿Eh, enloquecido? 

De repente se produce delante mío una gran explosión y se ve un digivice flotando en el aire, seguía pensando que era un sueño pero me gustaba, tomé el digivice y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un SNOWAGUMON, el digivice comenzó a brillar y enfrente mío me encontré con ese digimon, el cual me saludo. 

Snowagumon: -¿Que hay Leo?, soy tu digimon. 

Leo: -¿Digimon? ¿Tamer? ¿Yo? Sí que sí. 

Snowagumon: -Creo que deberíamos ir a tu casa. 

Leo: -¿Donde estamos? 

Snowagumon: -Este lugar se llama el salón de los Tamers... 

Él me explico que ahí se elegían a todos los tamers y creaban con su imaginación a sus digimons, también me contó que mi emblema para reconocerme iba a ser "Sentimiento" y que a partir de ahora seria mi camarada y que siempre me protegería, regrese a mi casa, entre y lo escondí de mi papá para que no lo viera (mi tía estaba en NY se había ido de vacaciones). 

Alberto: -Te llamo Nico dice que es urgente llámalo. 

Leo: -Sí gracias. 

Snowagumon: -Tengo hambre. 

Alberto: -Que fue eso. 

Leo: -Tengo hambre sí que sí. 

Casi me descubre mi papá pero recordé que agumon come mucho y este debería comer igual ya que es pariente directo de agumon, llame a Nico después de que conseguí comida y me encerré en la pieza... 

Nico: -¿Hola? 

Leo: -Déjame adivinar digimon te eligió como Tamer. 

Nico: -¡¡¡Si!!! ¿Cómo sabes? 

Leo: -Tengo un Snowagumon 

Nico: - Tuviste suerte yo lo primero que me imagine fue un Tsukaimon. 

Leo: -Mi emblema es el sentimiento. 

Nico: -El mío la fuerza. 

Así nos quedamos hablando un buen tiempo hasta que decidimos que nos encontraríamos a la noche en el chat. Después de cenar me tuve que llevar a escondidas comida para mi digimon que había ocupado mi cama, no me molestaba estaba demasiado feliz para decirle algo, justo cuando me estaba por meter en Internet escuche un gran rugido muy a lo lejos, decidí ir a investigar con Snowagumon, cuando llegue (si que era lejos) me encontré a Silvio intentando calmar la situación. 

Silvio: - Leo, tu también. 

Leo: -Claro, vamos Snowagumon. 

El digimon de Silvio era Candlemon, Silvio siempre que veía un Candlemon le decía velamon para joderlo creo que el destino lo castigo, nuestro enemigo era un digimon champion, era Saberdramon un Birdramon negro, pero por más que nuestro digimons atacaran no surgían ningún efecto los ataques, hasta que se ocurrió un idea. 

Leo: - ¡¡¡Cambio de carta!!! Conexión A de súper Ataque. 

Snowagumon: - ¡¡¡Flecha de hielo!!! 

El ataque hirió no de gravedad pero si lo hirió a Saberdramon pero eso desencadeno su furia, en ese preciso momento llego Nico con su Tsukaimon. 

Nico: -Llegue, me costo salir de casa escondiéndolo (señalándolo a Tsukaimon) 

Silvio: -¡¡¡Cambio de carta!!! Conexión D de súper Defensa. 

Gracias a esto Candlemon se puso delante de Snowagumon antes de que lo dañara el ataque que había lanzado Saberdramon. 

Tsukaimon: -Burbuja de aire. 

Esto no sirvió de nada, ya que nuestro enemigo no sintió nada, ni siquiera un cosquilleo, Saberdramon aprovecho para atacar y lastimo de gravedad a nuestros digimons con sus meteoros nocturnos. 

Leo: -No puede ser... 

Nico: -La puta, recién los tenemos, no los pueden matar. 

Silvio: -No se desanimen, tengo que tener una carta que sirva. 

Cuando Silvio saca su mazo de cartas encontró una carta muy rara, una carta de color azul. 

Silvio: -Intentare pasarla por el digivice. 

Leo: -Y si es un virus... 

Silvio: -Cambio de carta conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Candlemon Digivolvs a... MERAMON 

Silvio: -¡¡¡Meramon ataca!!! 

Meramon: -Bola de fuego. 

Snowagumon: -Flecha de hielo. 

Tsukaimon: -Burbuja de aire. 

Gracias al ataque fuerte de Meramon pudimos vencer a Saberdramon, ahora sabíamos cual era nuestra misión y porque teníamos a los digimons al lado nuestro, Meramon absorbió la información de Saberdramon para poder fortalecerse. 

No estábamos seguros si éramos los únicos Tamers en el mundo, tampoco de nuestro municipio sabia que en el país debían haber muchos más Tamers por encontrarse, después de esa batalla c/u regreso a su casa y tuvo que dar explicaciones a sus padres... 

Alberto: -¿Donde mierda te fuiste? 

-------------------------------------- 

Claudia: -¿Donde mierda te fuiste? 

-------------------------------------- 

Leo: -Mi novia, me llamo y tuve problemas. 

-------------------------------------------- 

Nico: -Mi novia, tuve que ir con ella, me llamo. 

Lo más extraño es que a Nico y a mí siempre nos cagan a pedo pero a Silvio nunca lo retan, tuvimos que mentir con que teníamos novia, creo que era más fácil defender al mundo que enfrentarme a mi papá... 


	2. La Escuela un gran problema

**Capitulo 2: La E****scuela un gran problema...**

Bien después de casi matarme por no contar que no tenia novia, me fui con mi camarada a mi habitación y me metí en Internet, me encontré con Nico y con Silvio y nos pusimos a chatear sobre lo que habíamos vivido y que mañana deberíamos ir a la escuela y que deberíamos hacer con nuestros digimons, no nos quedaba otra que llevarlos a la escuela, a la mañana siguiente me desperté y eran las 6:45hs me tuve que re apurar, agrande mi mochi y lleve a Snowagumon, cuando llegue a la escuela. 

Marcela: -Tu libreta llegaste Tarde. 

Tarde, no podía ser que mala suerte pero al parecer no era el único héroe que se quedo dormido. 

Nico: -¿Que haces guacho? 

Leo: -Nada, ¿donde lo tenes? 

Nico: -In the bag school. 

Lo que no se nos ocurrió es que deberíamos tener un lugar donde esconderlos, cuando estábamos pensando con Nico, salió Silvio de adentro del curso con su mochila y nos dijo que ya había encontrado un lugar, el señor que construía la parte nueva había terminado una habitación en la construcción y si le tiramos unos mangos seguro que nos deja usarla, efectivamente hicimos eso y los dejamos ahí, les prometimos que en el recreo volveríamos a verlos y a darles de comer. 

Millauro: -¿Que hacen llegando tarde a clase?  
Leo: -Ehhhhh 

Silvio: -Es que le tuvimos que hacer un favor a un profe. 

Millauro: -Esta bien. 

Silvio que inteligente nos salvo del patán de Millauro, ok ahora teníamos que bancarnos el día entero de clases con los huevos en la garganta a ver si los descubrían a los digimons, ojala que no pensábamos todos, por fin después de una hora con Millauro y otra con Fabiana vino el recreo. 

Nico: -¡Vamos! 

Yanina.C: -¡¡¡LEONARDO!!! vamos a hablar. 

Leo: -¿Tu y yo? 

Yanina.C: -Si, vamos a hablar, siempre quisiste hablar conmigo hagámoslo ahora. 

Leo: -(susurrándole a Nico y Silvio) Vayan con los digimons y díganle a Snowagumon lo que paso. 

Bueno estaba contento por una parte, pero por la otra mi digimon tal vez se iba a desanimar, con Yani.C hable de un montón de cosas le dije lo que sentía por ella, me dijo que era muy hermoso (no yo, lo que le había dicho), ahí me pareció que era muy normal y me dijo que si le daba algo de tiempo ella podría llegar a sentir lo mismo (¿para los pibes!) pensé siempre que pasa algo bueno se me cruza esa frase, no se por que pero bueno, le di un beso en la mejilla y toco el timbre de finalización del recreo. 

Nico: -Ya nos vamos, Snowagumon en el segundo lo traemos a Leo. 

Snowagumon: -Gracias. 

Silvio: -Suerte Candlemon. 

Tsukaimon: -Cuídate Nico. 

Cuándo volvía, lo primero que me dijeron los chicos al verme fue ¿cómo te fue? les conteste que genial, nunca pensé que me podría haber ido tan bien, nos comimos otras 2 horas de clases nos entregaron unas pruebas, Nico se saco un 7, Silvio un 9 y yo un 8, jejejejeje, pero eran unas pruebas gronchas de Lengua así que no nos preocupaban, y por fin llego el recreo después de escuchar 2 horas mas diciendo a Melisa -Rubio, sos hermoso. Te amo, etc- fui rápido a donde estaba mi Snowagumon y le lleve comida... 

Snowagumon: -¡¡¡LEO, viniste!!! 

Mientras tanto Nico y Silvio aun no salían al recreo, porque alguien les había interrumpido su salida. 

Yanina.C: -¿Donde se metió? 

Nico: -Tal vez en el baño. 

Yanina.C: -No te creo. 

Cuando me contaron eso yo creí que ya había hablado todo con ella, pero parece que no, ya me estaba impacientando de las preguntas de Tsukaimon y Candlemon cuando llegaron Silvio y Nico, nos quedamos ahí charlando y les dijimos que ya faltaba menos y nos íbamos a casa. Termino el recreo y fuimos a el aula, después de un rato cuando 8vo salía, decidí ver por la ventana para ver a Yani, pero no vi precisamente eso... 

Leo: -¡¡¡NICO, SILVIO vengan!!! 

Silvio: -¿Que pasa? 

Nico: -La puta, un Darktyrannomon. 

Salimos los 3 corriendo para afuera, le dijimos a la profe que ya veníamos y nos llevamos las mochilas, fuimos y buscamos a nuestros digimons para combatirle a nuestro enemigo. Afuera estaban formando y nos tuvimos que hacer los re-pelotudos para salir, salimos al toque (definitivamente entra y sale cualquiera del San Martín), lo primero q´ pensamos Nico y yo fue en pelear, pero Silvio uso la cabeza... 

Silvio: -¿Que hacen? 

Leo: -Lo vamo´ a hacer mierda. 

Silvio: -Mejor lo llevamos para otro lugar para que no nos vean. 

Nico se encargo de distraerlo y lo llevo unas 10 cuadras mas lejos del cole en una zona no muy concurrida y comenzamos a pelear cuando justo los pibes salían del cole. 

Tamara: -¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¿que es eso? 

Parece que el gran darktirannomon no era fácil de ocultar y se podía ver desde gran distancia, pero no nos preocupaba eso debíamos acabarlo y pronto antes de que él acabe con nosotros. 

Silvio: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Candlemon digivolvs a Meramon. 

Nico: -Cambio de carta, extensión de vida. 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, súper martillo. 

Snowagumon: -Ahí voy. 

Meramon: -Bola de fuego. 

Darktirannomon no parecía molestarse por nuestros ataques, lo cual ¡¡¡NOS encabronaba!!!, ni la Meramon podía vencerlo, eso si que era patético, el dinosaurio le metió dos manos a Meramon y a Snowagumon y los hizo pelota, Nico miraba a su Tsukaimon que se le pasaba volando y Darktirannomon no lo podía dañar, entonces el fue a agarrar una carta y se le cayeron todas, y por las putas casualidades de la vida tenia una carta azul. 

Nico: -Juju que culo, cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Tsukaimon divolvs a Soulmon. 

Soulmon: -Soul, Soul. 

Nico: (pensando) esta mierda no habla cierto. 

Soulmon se lanzo directamente contra Darktirannomon y le hizo explotar un gran bola oscura al lado suyo. 

Nico: -Cambio de carta, conexión A de súper ataque. 

Soulmon: -¡¡¡SOUL!!! 

Darktirannomon fue derrotado por ese ataque, todo pensamos que con la conexión A los digimons hacían a lo que nosotros llamábamos Finish, Soulmon absorbió la información de Darktirannomon, Nico estaba contento porque su digimon había digievolucionado, pero la felicidad se le iría rápido ya que recordamos volver al cole. 

Soulmon: -Soulmon, Soul. 

Nico: -¿Que dices? 

Lo que Soulmon trataba de decir es que él podría ayudarnos, pero estuvimos como 5 minutos para descubrir como era, nos paramos cerca del cole y él uso sus poderes de levitación para levantarnos y dejarnos dentro del colegio a los digimons y a nosotros. 

Cristina: -¿Donde se habían metido? 

Silvio: -Nos acordamos que dejamos budines en el horno. 

Cristina: -¿Y por qué las mochilas? 

Nico: -Por que teníamos cosas para usar ahí. 

Otra vez safamos pero por cuanto más podríamos estar aguantando todo esto, aunque los digimons nos divertían, necesitaban muchos cuidados y no podíamos mostrarlos frente a todos, pero por ahora eso no nos importaba estábamos disfrutando de nuestra vida como tamers. Después de todo eso que paso en la escuela el día fue + o - normal, claro que nunca más tendríamos un día normal con nuestros camaradas a nuestro lado. Al día siguiente entrábamos tarde pero no me despertaría mi papá sino que el teléfono. 

Silvio: -Hola, ¿Leo? 

Leo: -Son las 7 ¿qué mierda queres? 

Silvio: -Problemas...


	3. Caos en el mundo real

**Capitulo 3: ****C****aos en el mundo real****...**

Leo: -No jodas estoy durmiendo. 

Silvio: -Mira Ogremon esta haciendo quilombo aquí cerca d´ mi casa, veni que ya llamé a Nico y viene pa´ acá. 

Me vestí rápido y desperté a Snowagumon y fuimos a los pedos a la caza de Silvio, en el camino me choque con un chico que por pura casualidad se le cayeron cartas de digimons la recogió y se fue. Cuando llegué estaban Nico con Soulmon y Silvio con Meramon combatiendo, me sentí mal 2 champions que iba a hacer yo con mi digimon rokie, tan solo cosquillas no podía meterme en esa pelea... 

Ogremon: -Golpe del mal. 

Nico y Silvio se miraron e intentaron utilizar un ataque combinada, Ogremon había dañado a sus digimons fuertemente yo tan solo miraba la pelea... 

Silvio: -Meramon ataque de puño de fuego. 

Nico: -Cambio de carta, puño de fuego de Meramon. 

Ogremon: -Tontos eso no me hará nada, golpe del mal. 

Soulmon: -Soul (se desmayo) 

Meramon: -Silvio retirada. 

Ellos decidieron que nos retiráramos, así que lo hicimos salimos todos corriendo para el lado de la escuela, ya estábamos cambiado para ella pero entrábamos 9:15 y tan solo eran las 8, estábamos boludeando en las esquina y cuando vimos que se acercaba gente, salíamos corriendo en una esquina nos chocamos con Germán... 

Germán: -¿Que hacen acá, a esta hora? 

Leo: -La misma pregunta pa´ vos. 

Nico: -Nosotros nada, no seas pobre y déjanos pasar. 

De repente un brillo detrás de Germán, abrió la puerta al salón de los Tamers otra vez estábamos ahí, pero Nico, Silvio y yo teníamos a nuestros digimons eso quería decir que... 

Silvio: -¡¿Este imbecil es un tamer?! 

Germán: -Tamer, ¿que cosa eso de digimon? 

Apareció un digivice frente a Germán con un emblema, el emblema era el de la confianza y cuando le dijimos que debería imaginar un digimon, el se imagino a... 

Elecmon: -Hola soy Elecmon, tu camarada Ger. 

Germán: -¿que sucede aquí? 

ahí fue cuando le empezamos a explicar que nosotros éramos tamers también y que teníamos a nuestros digimons con nosotros, ellos salieron de las mochilas y se presentaron, le dijimos que también deberíamos proteger al mundo real de los digimons que aparecieran para causar el terror, le comentamos que con el digivice se podía comunicar con nosotros aunque usábamos el teléfono y también que podía usar sus cartas (que de hecho no eran muchas y no eran buenas) para agregarle items de digievolucion. Finalmente le dijimos que Ogremon había llegado al mundo real y estaba causando estragos con el mundo real. 

Nico: -Y eso es básicamente lo que hacen los tamers. 

Leo: -Volvamos al mundo real. 

Germán: -¿Como lo hacemos? 

Leo: -Juntando nuestros digivices. 

Cuando regresamos al mundo real ya era hora de entrar al colegio pero alguien nos encontró justo antes de que entremos. 

Ogremon: -Los encontré, Golpe del mal. 

Silvio/Nico: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion Candlemon divolvs a Meramon/ Tsukaimon digivolvs a Soulmon. 

Leo: -Mira Ger esto es así, cambio de carta, espejo doble. 

Germán: -Ya veo hay 2 Snowagumon porque pasaste esa carta. 

Leo: -Exacto. 

Meramon: -Puño de fuego. 

Soulmon: -Mega Chispa. 

Snowagumon: -Flecha de hielo. 

Elecmon: -¿Que hago Ger? 

Germán: -Vamos a pelear. 

Elecmon: -Super trueno. 

Ogremon: -Tontos nada funcionara, golpe del mal, ¡¡¡golpe del mal!!!. 

Ogremon era demasiado fuerte para nosotros incluso para los 4, ni 2 champions ni 2 rokies podían detenerlo, fue muy humillante, pero otra vez tuvimos que escapar, pero esta vez... 

Leo: -Tenga yo sabia que iban a ser útiles. 

Los 4: -Cambio de carta, falsedad. 

Al pasar esa carta salieron 4 sombras de los digimons por suerte pudimos engañar a Ogremon que fue a perseguirlas a donde ellas iban, después de eso nos limpiamos la transpiración de la frente y Nico, Silvio y Ger salieron corriendo yo no sabia porque, pero pronto lo sabría ya que una voz me grito desde dentro del colegio. 

Yanina.C: -Oye tu, ¿eso es un digimon? 

Leo: -Ehhhhh. 

Yanina.C: -Deja de tartamudear y dime. 

Leo: -(con la cabeza agachada) ok, ganas tu, en el recreo te contare todo. 

Genial manga de ratas salieron corriendo cuando la vieron para que no los descubrieran y a mi no me dijeron nada y me cazo con mi Snowagumon al lado, en el recreo tuve que aclarar T_T, la lleve a nuestro cuarto secreto y le explique todo de una forma sencilla para que lo entendiera, parece que entendió, cuando llegaron los otros 3 traidores... 

Nico: -(abre la puerta) ¡OH!, perdón (la cierra) 

Leo: -Entra pelotudo no pasa nada. 

Silvio: -¿Que hace ella aquí? 

Leo: -¡¡¡NUESTRO SECRETO ESTARIA A SALVO SI NO HUBIERAN CORRIDO COMO CONEJOS!!! 

Germán: -Ok, no te enojes. 

Yanina.C: -Yo no diré nada, confíen en mi ;). 

Nico: -Ok, mira estos son nuestros digimons. 

Yanina.C: -¡ayyy son muy lindos! :)). 

Leo: -Por favor guarda el secreto confió en ti. 

Nico: (susurrándole a Silvio) -Este pelotudo si no habla de ella la mira como un conchudo re-drogado. 

Silvio: (susurrándole a Nico) -Tenes razón y tiene una cara de boludo cuando la mira. 

Nico y Silvio: -Jajajaja. 

Yanina.C: -¿Como hago para ser una Tamer? 

Leo: -No se puede elegir ser o no ser es cuestión del destino. 

Yanina.C: Ya veo :(. 

después de eso termino el recreo y tuvimos que ir al salón, le dejamos comida a los digimons y nos despedimos de mi amada :))))))). 

Nico: -Definitivamente sos un boludo. 

Leo: -Hijo de puta, bésame el culo. 

Y ahí nos pusimos a pelear tipo South Park, y se le pasaban cagandome a puteadas porque no corrí, pero tengan en cuenta que ellos no me avisaron, en el segundo recreo Yani le llevo de comer a los digimons. 

Leo: (susurrándole a Nico)- Ves sazafamos con el morfi de los digitals. 

Nico: (contestándole a Leo)- Mas te valía que para algo sirva. 

Ok, le había comprado comidas y prometió que se compraría cartas, pero lo malo fue que le tuvimos que regalar una carta c/u yo le regale un bkgatomon, Nico una extensión de vida, Silvio un goburimon y Germán un betamon. Se había puesto contenta, después de eso volvimos al salón y nos encontramos con otra chica de 8vo que se llama Natalia, la pibita quería hablar con Nico así que lo dejamos solos y nos pusimos a hablar boludeces, como la Kiko falto y ellos tenían hora libre casi todo 8vo estaba en 9no, al tocar el timbre a las 12:35 ellos se fueron y quedo 9no solo. 

Germán: -¿Y que te dijo? 

Nico: -No se, no le entendí. 

Leo: -Para mi que quiere salir con vos. 

Nico: -Yo también creo eso porque cada 2x3 me pregunta ¿y no tenes novia, no? 

Silvio: -A mi me parece que esta re-alzada. 

Todos miramos a Silvio no nos había sorprendido desde que dijo -Si, vamos a bailar- pero esta vez casi nos morimos todos, paso los 40 min. al toque y nos pudimos ir al fin. Cuando salíamos fuimos a la parada del colectivo para hacerle el aguante a Nico, cuando llego el 312 se bajo un hombre de aspecto raro con un sombrero y poncho, era... 

Leo: -¡¡¡LA puta corran es Ogremon!!! 

Salimos a los pedos corriendo hasta un lugar donde nadie nos viera y comenzamos una nueva batalla contra él, Nico y Silvio evolucionaron a sus digimons a su etapa champion y yo... 

Leo: -Veamos, ¿que carta usare? ¿y esto? 

Silvio: -Es una carta azul. 

Leo: -Yo no la tenia hasta que... choque hoy a la mañana. 

Nico: -Pásala sabes necesitamos ayuda. 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion... 


	4. ¿Por qué nosotros?

**Capitulo 4****: ¿Por que nosotros?...**

Snowagumon digivolvs a Gururumon. 

Leo: -Ataca Gururumon. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Ogremon: -Golpe del mal. 

Meramon: -Te ayudaremos, bola de fuego. 

Soulmon: -Chispa Megalo. 

Ogremon callo fuertemente herido, le costo mucho trabajo reincoponerse pero al final lo hizo. 

Ogremon: -Me las pagaran Tamers, ¡¡¡golpe del mal!!! 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, conexión A de súper ataque. 

Gururumon: -¡¡¡Aullido explosivo!!! 

Con esa conexión y el ataque aumentado, pudimos vencer finalmente a Ogremon: -Maldición me vengare, ¡¡¡me vengare!!! 

Silvio: -Si lo que digas. 

Leo: -Gururumon toma su información. 

Gururumon: -Lo siento leo no puedo hacerlo. 

Germán: -¿Como creí que de cualquier digimon se podía absorber la información? 

Gururumon: -Es que él no dejo información, esa fue a parar a alguna parte. 

No sé porque pero mire a Nico, como diciéndole -hey, hijo de puta me chafaste la información- 

Nico: -Ni lo pienses, yo no fui. 

Leo: -Ok. 

No importaba eso por ahora, por fin acabamos con él después de muchas huidas, luego de un rato vino otro 312 y nos pusimos todos en guardia para pelear si bajaba alguien raro, lo cual no paso y Nico tomo el bondi y todos nos fuimos para nuestras casas. 

Cuando llegué a mi casa Beatriz no estaba, lo cual me puso contento podía entrenar con Snowagumon. 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievoluciones. 

Snowagumon divolvs a Gururumon. 

Leo: -Gururumon quiero que practiques tu aullido explosivo o sea la distancia, empecemos... 

Me la pase entrenado a Gururumon hasta que me pareció que ya volvía Beatriz, le di de comer a Snowagumon y lo escondí 5 minutos después llego Beatriz con un paquete en sus manos, le pregunte que era y me dijo que era para mi, era una maquina registradora de cartas de digimon. La probé y funcionaba a la perfección registre mis cartas y ahí se me ocurrió hacerle unos cambios al programa y pude ver información escondidas en las cartas. 

Leo: -Pondré la carta del "digimundo". 

ahí descubrí información sobre los programadores de lo que era el digimundo y que debíamos hacer si éramos succionados por este. También encontré información sobre uno de los programadores desaparecido llamado Shibumi y recordé que un señor nos había preguntado el nombre de una calle muy raro y un nombre de persona más raro aun. Decidí llamar a Silvio que él tiene buena memoria. 

Leo: -Silvio, decime ya que nos dijo aquel tipo que nos cruzamos cerca de lo de Germán. 

Silvio: -Si yo dije que los conocía no sé de que, los nombres los anote, espera que los busco. 

Silvio es muy inteligente y muy desordenado, tardo como 5 minutos en encontrar el maldito papel. 

Silvio: -Aquí esta los nombres eran worigdild y Bumishi, ¿por qué me llamas para preguntar eso? 

Leo: -Mañana después del cole nos reunimos en mi casa descubrí algo muy interesante. 

Ya entendí ese tipo tenia que saber algo de nosotros sino no nos preguntaría eso y los nombres estaban mezclados en realidad las palabras eran Shibumi y Digiworld, esa persona según creía yo estaba involucrada con la aparición de digimons en la ciudad. 

Al día siguiente me levante, metí a Snowagumon en la mochila y me fui al colegio, deje a Snowagumon con los otros digimons y fui a mi salón, en plena clase de Ingles vino Julián (un chico de 8vo) a darme algo. 

Julián: -Toma pelotudo te lo manda tu novia. 

Leo: -¿Que es? 

Julián: -Un pedazo de diario no te das cuenta. 

Pingui: -Portella se va a su curso. 

Julián: -Si ya me voy, (susurrando) vieja del orto. 

El recorte era sobre unos extrañas apariciones en la ciudad de Bs As y en todo el mundo, decía que eran como especies de criaturas muy raras que causaban estragos y luego desaparecían misteriosamente, el reporte mas cercano que habían dado era en Ituzaingo sobre un monstruo verde que destruyo varias cosas. 

Leo: -¡¡¡Chicos!!! : vengan rápido. 

Germán: -¿Que pasa boludo? 

Leo: -(hablando en vos baja) nos podrían llegar a agarrar. 

Nico: -Debemos tener mas cuidado que nunca. 

Leo: -Sorprendente dijiste algo cuerdo. 

Silvio: -No es momento de pelear nos debemos cuidar. 

Pingui: -Por favor se van a sus lugares. 

No podía esperar al recreo para preguntarle a Yani de donde mierda había sacado eso, Silvio dijo que era del clarín pero yo le dije -mejor le pregunto por las moscas-; llego el recreo y fui rápido con ella. 

Leo: (saludando)- Hola si, ven vamos a hablar. 

Ivana: -¿Ya se van a casar? 

Los 2 le hicimos Fuck You a la pendejita y le hice el interrogatorio, ella me contesto que lo saco del clarín, pero parecía mas ocupada dándole de comer a los digimons. 

Snowagumon: -Sabes ahora puede digievolucionar. 

Yanina.C: -¿A que evolucionas? 

Snowagumon: -Gururumon se llama mi forma champion. 

Leo: -¿Queres venir a casa?, les voy a explicar algo a los pibes tal vez aprendas algo y podrías a llegar a ser una tamer. 

Yanina.C: -Ok, pero voy a llamar a mi mama desde tu casa. 

El día se paso a los pedos, en la ultima hora Fabiana me dio una carta de mi amiga de carteo, no decía mucha la tacaña no escribe mucho, y fuimos para mi casa; le había avisado a Beatriz y ella prepararía comida para todos. Comimos fuimos a mi habitación y empecé a explicarles. 

Leo: -Miren yo pienso que ese tipo que nos pregunto nombres extraños el otro día tiene que ver algo con la aparición de digimons en la ciudad, ya que eran Digiworld y Shibumi, Digiworld creo que no necesito explicación pero por las dudas es el digimundo, el digimundo se encuentra en el Internet o sea en todas las redes de la tierra, ese señor debe tener la habilidad de manipular las redes y hacer que aparezcan digimos en la tierra, también creo que sabe mucho sobre nosotros ya que ese mismo día nos convertimos en tamers nosotros, para mi que estaba preparado todo. 

Germán: -Pero ¿por qué nosotros? 

Leo: -Tal vez porque sabemos mucho de los digimons, despues Shibumi es un programador del digimundo que desapareció desde que se empezó a emitir digimon tamers en Japón, en la serie él volvía pero aquí no estoy seguro que sea así. 

Silvio: -Y sobre los digimos ¿qué averiguaste? 

Leo: -La cosa ira empeorando con el tiempo tenemos que tratar de encontrar a ese tipo y interrogarlo, los digimons que trae al mundo son cada vez mas fuertes lo pudimos ver con Ogremon. 

Nico: -O sea que nos debemos preparar. 

Leo: -Si, nos debemos preparar para lo peor, yo creo Yanina que deberías dejar de juntarte con nosotros y no juntes mas cartas de digimon, es por tu bien. 

Yanina.C: -No lo haré, seguiré coleccionando cosas de Digimon. 

Nico: -¡¡¡Eres una tonta!!! ¿y si te pasa algo? 

Leo: -Déjala, es grande y sabe los riesgos que corre. 

Parecía que ella entendía que debía hacer cuando estaba con nosotros, pero me distraía mucho mirándola ;P, que vamo´ a hacer así es el amor, bueno me dejo de boludeces en ese momento la compu hizo que tenia un correo electronico. 

Germán: -Revisa el mail. 

Leo: -No puedo estoy desconectado. 

Silvio: -Leo mira la pantalla. 

Leo: -¿Que es esto? 

Mensaje: Sigan así tamers van por el buen camino, yo seré el rey del digimundo y ustedes no lo podrán impedir, por mas que tengan los mejores digimons del mundo, jajajaja. 

Germán: -Parece que ahora si estamos jodidos. 

Nico: -Mierda, la concha de la lora, nos van a cagar matando. 

Silvio: -Tranquilo. 

De repente se siente un olor muy raro, mas bien no era raro alguien se había cagado. 

Nico: -Hijos de puta, ¿quien fue? 

Todos dijimos que no fuimos, metí al duque para adentro y salimos afuera a la calle y lo que vimos fue increíble un Sukamon tirando caca para todos lados, o sea que el barrio apestaba. 

Sukamon: -Me estoy divirtiendo mucho, tamers los haré mierda, jajaja. 

Leo: -Faaa, que gracioso. 

Silvio: -Leo, Nico hagámoslo. 

Leo/Nico/Silvio: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Candlemon digivolvs a Meramon. 

Tsukaimon digivolvs a Soulmon. 

Snowagumon digivolvs a Gururumon. 

Nico: -Lo vamos a hacer pelota. 

Sukamon: -No te confíes. 

En ese momento Sukamon le revoleo un pedazo de mierda a Nico por la cara, pero Nico lo esquivo y le pego a Silvio. 

Silvio: -Hijo de puta, me hiciste calentar. 

Meramon: -Puño de fuego. 

Sukamon: -¡¡¡Fiesta apestosa!!! 

Sukamon revoleo unos cachotes de mierda muy grandes manchándonos a todos con materia fecal. 

Leo: -¡¡¡MATALO GURURUMON!!! 

Elecmon: -Yo atacare. 

Germán: -¡¡¡Hazlo!!! 

Elecmon: -súper trueno. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Parecía que habíamos matado a Sukamon, pero no fue así el muy guacho estaba ahí sin ninguna herida, desencadenamos una batalla más fuerte que contra la de Ogremon, pero esta era con un ¡¡¡SUKAMON!!!. 

Germán: -Cambio de carta, Leomon. 

Elecmon: -¡¡¡Golpe del rey bestia!!! 

Parece que a Sukamon le afectaban mas los ataques de los rokies que de los champions así que decidimos que todos volvieran a su forma rokie. 

Tsukaimon: -Burbuja de aire. 

Candlemon: -Lluvia de fuego. 

Snowagumon: -Flecha de hielo. 

Elecmon: -Super trueno. 

Con eso pudimos vencer a Sukamon y nos dividimos la información ganada, para los 4, despues de eso cada se fue a su casa a descansar de uno de los días más largos que habíamos vivido y pensando que nos depararía el destino mañana...


	5. Un poco de diversion y muchos problemas

**Capitulo 5****: Un poco de diversión y muchos problemas...**

Iba caminando hacia la escuela pensando, -OH hijos de puta, porque no nos hacen entrar todos los días a la misma hora- en eso me encontré con Silvio que venia caminando en sentido contrario al mío, mas o menos una cuadra a lo lejos. 

Silvio: -¿Cómo estas? 

Leo: -Bien guacho. 

Nos quedamos sentados unos 6 minutos en la esquina del cole hasta que decidimos entrar, al entrar nos encontramos con Nico, ni teníamos idea que el gil estaba adentro del cole. 

Nico: -Che manga de tarados no me escucharon que los llamaba desde adentro. 

Leo y Silvio: -Ehhhh. 

Germán: -¿Que hay che? 

Silvio: -Nada down. 

Eze: -Hola. 

Leo: -Si chau. 

Cuando le dije eso a Ezequiel salimos todos para otra lado, sin darle bola, jejejeje vamos los forros, fuimos a dejar a nuestros digimons con Silvio en nuestro lugar secreto. 

Yanina.C: -Leo. 

Creo que ya en el comienzo del día me había metido en problemas, me había olvidado de saludarla. 

Leo: -Hola Yani cariño, corazón. 

Yanina.C: -No me saludaste. 

Mientras que ella me cagaba a pedo, Silvio se cagaba pero de risa el muy conchudo. Yo le dije que no se ría y nos empezamos a putear, despues de eso formaron y comenzaron las clases, el día fue muy normal y tranquilo, incluso paso rápido gimnasia y esa tarde nos íbamos a ir a Plaza Oeste a ¿a? ¿a?, a que mierda íbamos a ir, ¡ah si! a ver una peli, cuando llegamos al shopping fuimos directamente al cine ya que llegamos sobre la hora para ver la peli, estábamos en el cine cuando de repente, en la pantalla se ve una explosión y se llena empieza a incendiar la sala, nosotros sabíamos que era mucha casualidad justo que se incendie el cine cuando estábamos nosotros y precisamente así era... 

Darkrizamon: -Ataque llamarada. 

Germán: -Es Flarerizamon negro. 

Leo: -Es un Darkrizamon boludo. 

Nico/Silvio/Leo: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Candlemon/Tsukaimon/Snowagumon digivolvs a Meramon/Soulmon/Gurumon. 

Leo: -Gururumon encárgate de apagar el fuego. 

Darkrizamon: -¿Creen poder atraparme? 

Silvio: -Al ataque Meramon. 

Darkrizamon era demasiado rápido, por eso estaba muy confiado, fue muy difícil hacerle daño pero a Germán (increíble) se le ocurrió algo. 

Germán: -Cambio de carta, conexión V de súper velocidad. 

Elecmon: -Super trueno. 

Darkrizamon: -No seas tonto, llamarada. 

Leo: -Germán usa otra carta. 

Germán: -Ok (busca en su bolsillo), ¿y esta carta? 

Nico: -Pásala es la carta azul. 

Germán: -Lo haré, cambio de carta, conexión S de Superdigievlucion. 

Elecmon digivolvs a Tyrannomon. 

Silvio: -Perfecto ahora todos tenemos digimons champions. 

German: -Terminalo Tyrannomon. 

Tyrannomon: -Ataque de lanzallamas. 

Darkrizamon: -¡¡¡Noooo!!! 

Leo: -Gururumon ayúdalo. 

Silvio: -Meramon haz lo mismo. 

Nico: -Soulmon tu también. 

Darkrizamon: -Pronto lo pagaran tamers, pronto llegara su fin. 

Silvio: -A este digimon le hace mal quemar cines. 

Bombero: -Chicos salgan de aquí que es peligroso. 

Nico: -Ya va señor que guardamos antes algo en la mochila. 

Germán: -Elecmon absorbe la información. 

Leo: -Vamonos y cállate. 

Cuando volvíamos en el remis para nuestras casas, vi por la ventanilla una figura muy extraña a lo lejos. 

Leo: -Señor, gracias nos bajamos aquí. 

Nico: -¿Que dices falta mucho para casa? 

Leo: (codeando a Nico)- ¡¡¡AQUI!!! 

Le pagamos y les dije a los chicos que me siguieran cuando llegamos al lugar, les dije que se callaran y nos escondimos detrás de una pared y lo que vimos fue un ejercito de Bakemons causando el terror a toda la gente. 

Silvio: -¡¡¡SALGAN TODOS CORRIENDO DE AQUI!!!, nosotros nos encargamos con nuestros muñecos. 

Silvio era muy inteligente al decir eso, la gente se creía que eran juguetes que se había mal configurado y estaban haciendo eso. Ellos se fueron del lugar al toque y pudimos combatir. 

Todos: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de superdigievolucion. 

Candlemon/Tsukaimon/Snowagumon/Elecmon digivolvs a Meramon/Soulmon/Gururumon/Tyrannomon. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Meramon: -Bola de fuego. 

Soulmon: -Chispa Megalo. 

Tyrannomon: -Lanzallamas. 

Eran unos 30 Bakemons y nos tardamos un buen rato en derrotarlos a todos, al terminar con él ultimo Bakemon... 

Bakemon: -Bake Bake Bakemon. 

Nico: -¿Que carajo dijo Soulmon? 

Soulmon: -Soul Soul. 

Silvio: -¿Que dijo? 

Nico: -Soul Soul. 

Germán: -Que gracioso, dale tarado. 

Nico: -Creo que dijo que la vamos a pagar algún día. 

Leo: -Faaa, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para decirnos eso. 

Al regresar c/u a sus casas parecía todo normal, pero cuando llegue a la mía me metí en Internet y tenia un correo muy extraño, era muchas fotos de nosotros combatiendo y en nuestra vida habitual, decía que valla a la plaza de unas 5 cuadras de mi casa y que vaya con Snowagumon a las 12:00 AM, se paso el tiempo y fui a la noche. 

Hombre: -¿Leonardo verdad? 

Leo: -Si, ¿quien es usted? 

Hombre: -No me recuerdas (sacándose una capucha) 

Leo: -Usted es el señor que nos cruzamos el mismo día que no hicimos tamers. 

Hombre: -Si soy yo, sabes tengo que ver con todo lo que le esta pasando a ustedes. 

El señor me contó que él organizo para que seamos tamers, porque un amigo de él había soltado digimons malignos en el mundo, parecía bueno así que decidí creerle, me dijo también que tal vez pasaríamos cosas raras y debíamos hacer mucho mas fuertes a los digimons, me dio unas cartas para que las usáramos con nuestros digimons y reviso a Snowagumon, mi digimon estaba en buenas condiciones, así que el señor se fue despues de eso. 

Snowagumon: -Tengo el presentimiento de conocerlo. 

Leo: -¿Si?. 

Mire las cartas y decían Digimon Card Battle colección n° 000 (extra packs), nunca había salido tal colección en el mundo, ya que nosotros sabíamos todos, jajajajajajajajaja, me metí de nuevo al inter cuando llegue a casa y le conté lo sucedido a Silvio que estaba en el MSN. 

Silvio: -Sí, yo recibí un mail con información también. 

Leo: -¿Tu que crees del tipo? 

Silvio: -Parece que nos quiere ayudar. 

Nos quedamos chateando y justo cuando me iva a desconectarme recibí un mail y Silvio me dijo que también recibió uno, los mails decían que pronto un enemigo inimaginable nos iba a atacar y que enfrente de un gran publico íbamos a derrotarlo con mucho esfuerzo. 

Silvio: -Algo va a pasar mejor que nos cuidemos. 

Leo: -Debemos prepararnos para lo peor, saldremos adelante estoy seguro, somos los tamers elegidos recuérdalo. 

Al día siguiente era él ultimo día de la semana escolar y nos encontrabamos en plena clase cuando en el patio se escucharon unos ruidos muy raros, cuando salimos estaba toda la escuela mirando a ese digimon. 

Yanina.C: -Leo ¿qué harán? 

Nico: -Un Akatorimon. 

Silvio: -Piensa Silvio, piensa. 

Leo: -Quédate conmigo, no te separes de mi Yani. 

Germán: -Akatorimon sabes que a tu madre me la cogí. 

Akatorimon: -¡¡¡AHHHH!!! 

Silvio: -rápido las mochis. 

Fuimos agarramos las mochilas y salimos afuera con un Akatorimon re-caliente por lo que le había dicho Germán, cuando llegamos al Golf, entramos y comenzamos a combatir ahí, hicimos digievolucionar a nuestros digimons rokies a champion y empezamos la batalla. 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, conexión V de súper velocidad. 

Nico: -Cambio de carta, espejo. 

Akatorimon: -Corte de viento. 

La carta que uso Nico hizo devolverle el ataque a Akatorimon, que se daño a sí mismo y Gururumon aprovecho la carta de súper velocidad para atacar. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

No se nos hizo muy difícil acabar con Akatorimon, pero cuando lo estábamos por terminar. 

Hombre: -Puerta al digimundo ábrete. 

Era el mismo hombre que nos había dado las nuevas cartas y que nos mandaba mails a nosotros. 

Leo: -¿Que hace aquí? 

Hombre: -Ese digimon tal solo estaba alterado por venir al mundo real, los digimons malvados de los que pueden absorber la información tiene un logo de una calavera en alguna parte de su cuerpo, como un tatuaje. 

El señor nos dio su notebook para poder abrir una puerta temporal al digimundo en la cual solo podían ingresar digimons y no humanos, tampoco le podíamos modificar el programa para poder entrar nosotros, tan solo era para salvar a los digimons alterados. Despues de eso volvimos a la escuela y nos hicieron firmar un acta a los 4 por escaparnos y por comportamiento extraño T_T, cuando termino el cole nos tuvimos que quedar como 1 hora mas por escaparnos y despues nos fuimos a la plaza, en ella nos encontramos con alguien que nos estaba esperando. 

Hombre: -Tu niña vendrás conmigo. 

Leo: -Oiga usted, déjela en paz...


	6. Un nuevo tamer y un viejo problema

**Capitulo 6: ****Un nuevo tamer y un viejo problema...**

Nico: -A pelear. 

Silvio: -Espera aquí hay mucha gente seria muy peligroso. 

En ese precioso instante Germán agarro un piedra y se la partió por la cabeza al hombre. 

Leo: -¡¡¡Oye ten cuidado!!! 

Germán: -Jejeje, le pegue. 

Hombre: -Niño mal educado ahora veras. 

En ese momento Yanina.C se escapo y vino con nosotros, le dijimos que le convenía irse a la casa, mientras estábamos hablando, el hombre se empezó a trasformar, al finalizar su transformación... 

Germán: -Es demoniomon. 

Leo: -Querrás decir, es Devimon. 

Devimon: -Niños elegidos, ahora verán. 

Silvio: -La concha de la lora, ahora si que nos jodio la vida. 

Chica: -¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!!, ¿que es eso? 

Germán: -Maldición debe pelear enfrente de toda la chusma. 

Nico: -¿Che, que hace ese tipo? 

Drogado: -Eh, guachin recátate, ¿no queres porro? 

Devimon: -Toque del mal. 

Devimon mato al drogadicto (parecía buena onda), ok pero ahora si debíamos enfrentar una gran batalla. 

Todos: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Candlemon/Tsukaimon/Snowagumon/Elecmon digivolvs a Meramon/Soulmon/Gururumon/Tyrannomon. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Soulmon: -Chipa Megalo. 

Meramon: -Bola de fuego. 

Tyrannomon: -Lanzallamas. 

Al lanzar los cuatro ataques juntos parecía que iba a ser suficiente, pero el Hp de Devimon los regreso con el doble de fuerza. 

Leo: -¡¡¡Gururumon!!! 

Silvio: -Meramon resiste. 

Nico: -Hijo de puta, mi Soulmon. 

German: -Resiste Tyrannomon. 

Los digimons se levantaron para seguir combatiendo, pero nada daría resultado si atacábamos siempre de la misma manera, nos empezamos a preocupar y encima a Silvio no se le ocurría ningún plan, estábamos fritos. 

Germán: -Cambio de carta... ¡¿qué?! 

Leo: -¡¡¡GURURUMON!!! 

Nico: -¡¡¡NO!!! 

Silvio: -Demonios. 

Los digimons habían perdidos sus evoluciones todos se habían quedado en su etapa rokie, en ese momento Devimon sin compasión (o si claro es un digimon malo, que boludo) empezó a golpear a nuestros digimons con su toque del mal, en ese momento cuando creíamos todo perdido... 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

Snowagumon: -¿Mudfrigimon? 

Silvio: -¿Otro tamer? 

Emmanuel: -¿Che, ustedes eran tamers, no sabia? 

Emmanuel es un chico, mas alto que yo, repitió 8vo año así que por eso nosotros no podíamos estar mucho con él en la escuela, es un buen pibe, un poco chamuyero pero bueno. 

Germán: -Ah, es el boludo del cabezón. 

Devimon: -Toque del mal. 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

Leo: -No sabíamos que eras un tamer. 

Emmanuel: -Por eso se comportaban tan extraños. 

Nico: -Claro. 

Silvio: -Cuando te convertiste en tamer. 

Emmanuel: -Hace un par de días. 

Leo: -Che y Mudfrigimon ¿la evolución de que digimon es? 

Emmanuel: - De Gotsumon. 

Germán: -¿Y si combatimos todos juntos? 

Silvio/Nico/Leo/German: -Nuevamente cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Candlemon/Tsukaimon/Snowagumon/Elecmon digivolvs a Meramon/Soulmon/Gururumon/Tyrannomon. 

Todos: -Ataquen. 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

Devimon: -Ahhh, toque... 

Leo: -Gururumon antes de que ataque. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Devimon: -Maldición, toque... 

Meramon: -Bola de fuego. 

Soulmon: -Chispa Megalo. 

Nico: -Germán remátalo. 

Germán: -¿Que? ¿que paso? 

Devimon: -Toque del mal. 

Con ese ataque Devimon volvió a lastimar a nuestros digimons, Nico se dispuso a cambiar de carta pero cuando la estaba pasando por el digivice... 

Nico: -Cambio de carta... ¿qué, una carta azul? 

Leo: -Pásala ya, puede ser nuestra salvación. 

Nico: -Tienes razón ¡¡¡cambio de carta!!!, evolución Matrix. 

Matrix Evolution... Soulmon digivolvs a Phantomon. 

Phantomon: -Corte de guillotina. 

Devimon: -Maldición, esta en su etapa ultra. 

Leo: -Todos juntos... 

Phantomon: -Corte de guillotina. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Meramon: -Puño de fuego. 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

Tyrannomon: -Lanzallamas. 

Devimon: -Maldición niños elegidos, esto no se quedara así, yo tan solo soy un sirviente del señor... 

Cuando parecía que iba a decir el nombre de nuestro verdadero enemigo, el muy conchudo se disolvió, nos repartimos la información, aunque la mayor parte fue para Phantomon porque sino hubiese digievolucionado no le hubiéramos ganado, Nico consiguió muy rápido su digievolucion ultra, pero no importaba mucho él estaba muy contento así que bien por él, aun habían un problema un montón de gente nos miro como le ganamos a Devimon. 

Gente: (aplausos)-Bravo, bravo. 

Señora: -Aunque no entendamos bien lo que paso, gracias. 

Me acorde que había sacado medio cagando a Yani así que la fui a visitar a la casa, me subí arriba de Gururumon y partimos hacia ahí, Emma me detuvo y me dijo que me acompañaría hasta la casa. 

Leo: -Che boludo porque no me dijiste nada que eras un tamers. 

Emma: -Por la misma razón que no me lo dijiste vos. 

Leo: -Buen punto. 

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Yani nos pusimos a charlar y le pedí disculpas por ser tan descortés con ella, ella me dijo que no lo había visto así ya que la situación era critica y que nada mas la quise proteger, yo me sonroje por lo que me dijo, Emma se despidió y se fue a su casa, invite a Yani a caminar un rato a lo cual ella acepto mientras caminábamos ella se me puso a hablar de los digimons y de tanto nombrarlo apareció un digimon. 

Togemon: -Ataque de espinas. 

Leo: -Gururumon ataca. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Cuando vi bien a Togemon me di cuenta que estaba por error en el mundo real, así que le dije a Gururumon que no lo matara, sino que lo dejara medio debilitado. Entonces cuando Gururumon lo dejo en ese estado saque la notebook de mi mochila y abrí la puerta al digimundo, pero Togemon no se iba cuando le dije a Gururumon que me ayudara a pasarlo al digimundo Togemon se trasformo en Palmon. 

Yanina.C: -Leonardo espera. 

Cuando Yani toco a Palmon un digivice apareció delante de ella, lo tomo y descubrí que Palmon era un digimon de un tamer. 

Leo: -Es imposible ni pisaste el salón de los tamers. 

Entonces el lugar se trasformo y ahí estábamos precisamente en el salón de los tamers. 

Palmon: -Yanina te estuve buscando. 

Yanina.C: -Leonardo que cruel eres, lastimaste a mi digimon. 

Leo: -¿¿?? ¿Cómo iba a saber que era tuyo? 

Yanina.C: -¡Te aborrezco! 

Esas palabras me cayeron como una patada en los huevos, no sabia que había echo mal el tan solo me había atacado y me defendí, Yani se alejo y volvió al mundo real, Gururumon volvió a su forma rokie. 

Leo: -¿Que hice de malo? 

Snowagumon: -Lo siento Leo. 

Leo: -No te preocupes, creo que fue mi culpa. 

Volví al mundo real y me fui directamente a mi casa comiéndome la cabeza por que carajo había pasado, cuando llegue a mi casa sonó el teléfono y era... 

Leo: -¿Hola? 

Emma: -Che boludo ¿qué le hiciste a Yanina? me la cruce con un Palmon en las manos y llorando. 

Leo: -Si supiera... 

Emma: -¿Estas bien? 

Leo: -Snif, si bien, tengo que colgar, chau. 

Emma: -Espera... 

Le colgué a Emmanuel y me largue a llorar como nunca había llorado, Snowagumon me trataba de consolar pero creo que por ese día no tenia consuelo, teníamos 2 nuevos tamers en el grupo, pero a mi me faltaba algo aun...


	7. Reconciliación

**Capitulo 7: ****Reconciliación...**

Estaba intentando algo con las cartas de digimon con mi compu, no sabia bien lo que quería hacer, pero descubrí algo interesante. 

Leo: -Veamos, ¿qué es esto? 

había encontrado un código de fuente de color de las cartas, y según lo que entendí... 

Tome el teléfono y llame a Silvio que seria mas fácil de explicarles a los demás, no por burros pero Silvio es muy inteligente por eso su emblema es la sabiduría, empecé a explicarle lo que averigüe. 

Leo: -Y eso es básicamente lo que entiendo. 

Silvio: -¿Lo probaste? 

Leo: -No se como destrabarlo. 

Silvio: -No se creo que pronto averiguaremos la verdad. 

Leo: -Bueno te dejo en paz, voy a salir a caminar ya me estoy pudriendo de la compu. 

Silvio: -Lleva a Snowagumon contigo, por sí las moscas. 

Leo: -Si boludo no te preocupes. 

Corte con Silvio tomé la mochila y dije que me iba a hacer un trabajo practico y que volvería tarde, salí y casi sin darme cuenta tome el camino para la casa de Yani cuando estaba en la puerta iba a tocar timbre pero algo me detuvo y me di media vuelta y me fui. 

Yanina.C: -Leonardo ¿qué carajo haces en mi casa? 

Leo: -¿Yo?, nada solo pasaba. 

Yanina.C: -¿Pasabas eh y te quedaste como 5 minutos dudando si tocabas el timbre? 

Leo: -Es que... 

Yanina.C: -Tengamos una batalla de digimons. 

Leo: -Yo, no quiero pelear contigo. 

Yanina.C: -Palmon digievoluciona. 

Palmon digivolvs a Togemon. 

Leo: -¿Por que no usas la carta? 

Yanina.C: -No es necesario siempre, a parte no la llevo conmigo. 

Togemon: -¡¡¡ATAQUE DE ESPINAS!!! 

Leo: -Espera, ¡¡¡no!!! 

Snowagumon: -Yo te defenderé. 

Snowagumon digivolvs a Gururumon. 

Leo: -Otra forma de digievolucion. 

Gururumon ataco a Togemon y creo que por la experiencia le hizo mucho daño, Yanina se puso mal por la derrota intente consolarla pero me saco cagando, me fui no me iba a quedar ahí con un mina que no me quiere, me fui para la casa del cabezón y una cuadra antes me la encontré a Ivana llorando... 

Ivana es una chica de 8vo muy pequeña de estatura, muy linda y muy buena sale con Diego un compañero mío y es muy buena onda. 

Leo: -¿Que te pasa Ivy? 

Ivana: -Leo ¿qué haces acá? 

Leo: -Voy a la casa de Emma, pero si queres te hago compañía. 

Ivana: -¿No te molesta? 

Me quede charlando con Ivana hasta que Snowagumon chillo como un boludo... 

Ivana: -¿Que tenes en la mochila? 

Leo: -Es un muñeco de un digimon. 

Ivana: -¿Me lo muestras? 

Primero le pegue un poco a la mochila como para avisarle que sé tenia que quedar quieto y lo saque, Ivana lo abrazo y dijo que era muy bonito. 

Ivana: -¿Me lo regalas? 

Leo: -No puedo regalártelo, pero... 

Saque un muñeco (este si era un muñeco) de un Biyomon, ella me lo agradeció y me dio un beso (en la mejilla desde luego) y de repente como por arte de magia apareció... 

Nico: -Ehh guacho dale un pico. 

Leo: -¿Que haces tamer? 

Ivana: -¿Que es tamer? 

Leo: -Viste digimon bueno tiene que ver con eso. 

Ivana: -Me voy a meter mas con esto del digimon, creo que me gusta. 

Nico y yo nos miramos y creo que pensamos lo mismo -¿otra tamer?, se noto por la mirada cómplice que tuvimos. 

Nico: -Te vi desde el bondi boludo, me contó Silvio lo que le dijiste. 

Ivana: -Bueno chicos yo me voy a casa, Leo gracias por la charla. 

Leo: -Cuando quieras Ivy. 

Nos saludo y se fue para su casa, apenas que se fue Nico me pidió mis cartas y cuando las saque, ¡OH valla sorpresa!. 

Nico: -Guacho, ¿cómo hiciste? 

Leo: -No sé. 

Nico: -O sea que tu color es el rojo. 

Leo: -Puede ser que me la pase pensando en eso, o tal vez, saca tus cartas. 

Nico saco sus cartas y le dije que las pase por su digivice y que digiera cambio de color de carta a y el color que él quería. 

Nico: -Cambio de color de carta a verde. 

Entonces todas las cartas de Nico se cambiaron a verde yo me empecé a reír en tono burlón y decía lo inteligente que era. 

Emma: -Che, ¿qué hacen acá? 

Nico y Leo: -Absolutamente nada. 

Emma: -Vengan rápido a casa. 

Cuando entramos la madre de Emmanuel tenia la tele prendida y se veía que en el centro había digimos causando estrago, uno de los digimons era Flymon y el otro era Vegiemon. 

Leo: -Va a ser mejor que c/u llegue como puede, ¡¡¡Snowagumon!!! 

Snowagumon digivolvs a Gururumon. 

Emma: -Vamonos Gotsumon. 

Nico: -Cambio de carta, evolución Matrix. 

Tsukaimon digivolvs a Phantomon. 

Esta digievolucion que salta la etapa champion es de la siguiente manera, el digimon evoluciona a su etapa de campeón pero en el mismo instante se convierte en la ultra por eso se toma como si la hubiese saltado, fuimos rápido para el centro y cuando llegamos. 

Silvio: -Pelea Meramon. 

Yanina.C: -Togemon ataca. 

Leo: -¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? 

Yanina.C: -¡¡¡Que te importa boludo!!! 

Silvio: -Iba a tomar el tren y me la cruce en la estación. 

Flymon: -Ataque de vuelo. 

Vegiemon: -Lianas látigo. 

Meramon: -Noooo. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Togemon: -Gracias Gururumon. 

Yanina.C: -¡¡¡NO le agradezcas a ese digimon patético!!! 

Leo: -Yani no digas eso. 

En ese momento llego el que faltaba, Germán con su Tyrannomon para poder ayudarnos un poco, la cosa estaba jodida a pesar de nosotros ser superior en cantidad ellos eran muy astutos. 

Silvio: -Siempre tarde, pobre pibe. 

Germán: -Mas vale tarde que nunca. 

Emmanuel: -No seas pobre y ayúdanos. 

En ese momento Vegiemon tomo a Yanina como rehén, lo cual me hizo enojar un montón... 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, conexión A de súper ataque. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

Nico: -Phantomon ahora. 

Phantomon: -Corte de Guillotina. 

Meramon: -Silvio cambio de carta ahora. 

Silvio: -¿Que? mis cartas son todas amarillas, cambio de carta, evolución Matrix. 

Meramon digivolvs a SkullMeramon. 

Germán: -Tyrannomon ataca. 

SkullMeramon: -Bola de fuego metálica. 

Phantomon: -Corte de guillotina. 

Flymon: -Malditos sean. 

Vegiemon: -¡¡¡Flymon no!!! 

Tyrannomon: -Vegiemon es nuestro, Lanzallamas. 

Togemon: -Ataque de espinas. 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

Leo: -Gururumon el toque final y rescata a Yani. 

Gururumon: -¡¡¡Aullido explosivo!!! 

Vegiemon: -Esto no se quedara así. 

Yanina.C: -Gracias chicos, gracias Leo, perdón. 

Leo: -Olvídalo, esta todo bien. 

Nico: -Bueno nosotros los dejamos solos. 

Germán: -Leo ¿venís conmigo? 

Emmanuel: (Tomándolo a Germán)- No, tu te vas con nosotros. 

Silvio le susurro a Nico algo de Germán de seguro, Togemon regreso a ser Palmon al igual que Snowagumon y nos fuimos en tren tratando de disimular con los digimons. 

Yanina.C: -Leo, de enserio estoy muy apenada. 

Leo: -No te preocupes, tan solo quiero que sepas que lo que hice fue para defenderte. 

Yanina.C: -Es que yo nunca pensé que me convertiría en tamer y fue muy confuso para mí. 

Me la pase hablando con Yani todo el viaje, la acompañe a la casa y despues de eso fui a la mía, cuando llegue tenia 4 mensajes eran mensajes de Silvio, Nico, Emma y Ger todos preguntándome ¿cómo me fue?... 


	8. Pasado, Presente y

**Capitulo 8: **** Pasado, presente y...**

Esa noche me quede pensando sobre el cambio de color de las cartas y me comí la cabeza preguntándome ¿por qué nosotros éramos tamers?, no podía dormir Snowagumon estaba re-dormido así que salí con mucho cuidado de mi casa y me fui a caminar, cuando estaba llegando cerca de la casa de Silvio me encontré con un linyera que me pregunto que si yo era un Digimon Tamer, lo cual me sorprendió un montón, entonces me empezó a contar una historia de los años 80... 

Linyera: -Sabes, yo participe en un proyecto sobre digimons en la Argentina que fue un total fracaso, la ONU quería que cada país tenga niños representantes con sus propios digimons, en ese tiempo todo esto era información confidencial y los digimons eran solo un juego de computadora, cuando empezamos el proyecto estábamos muy entusiasmados por los resultados pero la ONU no nos dijo que el Deliba iba a destruir nuestros proyectos sin previo aviso. 

Leo: -¿El deliba existió? 

Linyera: -Claro, era como el Supr de las computadoras para los digimons que nos habíamos equivocado, te sigo contando, la ONU castigo a la Argentina por no poder crear lo que ellos querían y el gobierno Americano prometió mucha miseria para este país. 

Leo: -¿Y a usted, que le paso? 

Linyera: -Creo que ya estoy por morir, me quedan muy pocos años de vida, debido a las malas condiciones en las que vivo, yo era un hombre que estaba loco por los digimons, pero cuando fracasamos nos quitaron todo lo que teníamos, a mis compañeros y a mí. 

Leo: -Dígame algo ¿cómo supo que yo era un tamer? 

Linyera: -Te vi el digivice que tienes en el cinturón colgando, mira la cuestión es que estoy contento por haber encontrado a un tamer y te quiero dar esto, para quedarme tranquilo si muero. 

El linyera me dio una carta de Digimon, la carta estaba como maltratada pero me dijo que no me hiciera problema que iba a funcionar, él me explico que esa carta serviría si el Deliba llegara a entrar al mundo real y que tendríamos 5 minutos de inmunidad ante él, cuando me termino de explicar esto el linyera murió... 

Leo: -Oiga espere no se muera, necesito saber mas cosas, ¡No se muera!. 

Lo más extraño fue que él desapareció como si fuese un digimon, o sea su información se consumió en el digimundo, despues de esto fui a la casa de Silvio y me encontré a Candlemon jugando afuera. 

Leo: -Candlemon, llama a Silvio por favor. 

Candlemon: -Leo, ¿qué haces aquí? 

Leo: -Llámalo tan solo. 

Candlemon fue y lo llamo, Silvio salió con una cara de dormido y me dijo que mierda quería, entonces le explique lo que me sucedió, él me contó que me vio en un sueño hablando con un tipo cosas de digimon y que vio que nuestros digivice podrían ser útiles para cuando vallamos al digimundo, despues de charlar una media hora me fui a mi casa ya que me estaba agarrando el sueño, cuando volvía me encontré a Melina que al parecer volvía de bailar. 

Melina: -Valla, Valla a quien tenemos aquí. 

Leo: -Hola Meli. 

Melina: -¿De donde venís? 

Leo: -De quete. 

Melina: -¿Quete? 

Leo: -Si, que te importa. 

Despues de eso salí corriendo así no me jodia mas, por que realmente tenia mucho sueño cuando iba a cruzar Posta de Pardo un auto casi me pisa, pero me paso como si fuese una ilusión, me pareció extraño ya que despues a una cuadra a lo lejos vi un montón de digimons en caravana, corrí rápido a mi casa y fui a buscar a Snowagumon para ese entonces el sueño se me había ido. 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Snowagumon digivolvs a Gururumon. 

Gururumon: -¿Que sucede? 

Leo: -Llévame rápido a la casa de Nico. 

Con Gururumon llegue a los pedos, hice que sonara el digivice de él y que le indicara donde estaba, cuando llego le empecé a contar todo lo que paso y lo que me había contado Silvio, él me dijo que en un momento vio como su mano desaparecía y luego volvía a aparecer, decidimos que era mejor que nos encontremos todos en un lugar, y ese lugar era la plaza de Ituzaingo, mandamos un mensaje por los digivice para que todos se despertaran y vinieran a la reunión, al cabo de 1 hora estábamos todos reunidos. 

Yanina.C: -Ya se puede saber ¿por qué mierda me despertaron? 

Germán: -Si hace frió. 

Leo: -Déjense de quejarse. 

Me puse a explicar todo lo que había pasado, cuando termine el digivice de Emma empezó a brillar había recibido un mensaje, que decía que no juguemos con las fuerzas de la oscuridad, ese mail no tenia remitente. En la iglesia que estaba enfrente de la plaza escuchamos unos ruidos muy raros, eran 2 Devidramons. 

Leo: -Otra vez a pelear. 

Leo/Emma/German/Yani: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Snowagumon/Gotsumon/Elecmon/Palmon digivolvs a Gururumon/Mudfrigimon/Tyrannomon/Togemon. 

Silvio/Nico: -Cambio de carta, evolución Matrix. 

Candlemon/Tsukaimon digivolvs a SkullMeramon/Phantomon. 

Comenzamos el ataque y los empezamos a hacer mierda, parecía que todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que de repente un rayo de luz oscura ilumino a los 2 Devidramons y los hizo digievolucionar en Gigadramon. 

Devidramons: -Cañon Giga. 

Ese ataque daño hasta los digimons ultimates, estos 2 eran muy fuertes y no podíamos ni siquiera acercarnos, era algo imposible para nosotros. 

Germán: -Si tan solo Tyrannomon digievolucionaria, podría ser igual que Silvio y Nico. 

Leo: -La puta, alguien que digievolucione. 

German: -¡¡¡Tyrannomon!!! 

Tyrannomon ultradigivolvs a Triceramon. 

Emma: -Ataque todos juntos. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Togemon: -Ataque de espinas. 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

SkullMeramon: -Bola de fuego metálica. 

Phantomon: -Corte de Guillotina. 

Triceramon: -Ataque de triple cuerno. 

Eso fue suficiente para destruir a los Devidramos y a la iglesia, tuvimos que salir cagando porque una vieja empezó a gritar como una loca que habíamos destruido todo, que éramos criminales y un montón de boludeces. Cuando llegue a mi casa ya era de mañana y me acosté, apolille como el mejor hasta las 2 que sonó el teléfono, era Emma y me dijo que Ivana me quería ver, me cambie y salí rápido para la casa de Ivana, ella me dijo que me invitaba al cine porque tenia 2 entradas lo único que se me cruzaba por la cabeza era -Yani se va a poner celosa, pero no es mi novia y aparte entrada gratis es entrada gratis- así que acepte, fuimos a Plaza Oeste (como me jode ir a ese lugar pero era película gratis), cuando entramos la sala estaba vacía, excepto por una señora con su insoportable niñito que me jodia que Snowagumon no era un muñeco sino que un digimon real, despues de las 2 horas de aburrición total (la película era un asco pero al parecer a Ivana le encanto, PERO A MI NO), nos propusimos a salir del cine pero vaya sorpresa esa señora y ese pendejo eran 2 digimos disfrazados que me quería hacer mierda. 

Woodmon: -Ataque de astillas. 

Octomon: -Octoataque. 

Leo: -Ehhhhh, ¿qué hago? 

Ivana: -¿Que sucede? 

Snowagumon: -Peleare. 

Snowagumon digivolvs a Gururumon. 

Leo: -La puta no vengo mas al cine es la 2da vez que me pasa esto. 

La mayor sorpresa era que parecía que estábamos en el cine pero estábamos en pleno campo, al parecer habían creado una especia de sub-mundo y nos habían metido allí. 

Ivana: -¿Esos son digimons? 

Leo: -Ataca Gururumon. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Eran 2 contra 1 así que a Gururumon se la hacia difícil combatir, se me cruzo por la cabeza que Ivana tal vez era una tamer, pero se me esfumaron las ideas cuando me di cuenta que me estaban cagando a piñas a mi digimon. 

Ivana: -¡¡¡Yo te quiero ayudar!!! 

Entonces al expresar la bondad de Ivana apareció el Digivice en frente de ella con su emblema que justamente era su mayor cualidad. 

Ivana: -¿Que hago? 

Leo: -Imagínate un digimon. 

Ella no conocía muchos digimos así que se imagino un Biyomon por el juguete que le regale. 

Biyomon: -Te espere mucho tamer. 

Leo: -Ese digimon es tuyo, ten (tirandole una carta) pasa esa carta por tu digivice conviértela en tuya, di esto "cambio de color de carta a..." y elige un color. 

Ivana: -Cambio de color de carta a Púrpura. 

Gururumon: -Leo, necesito ayuda. 

Biyomon: -Espiral mágico. 

Los ataques de Biyomon no eran nada para nuestros enemigos por mas que lo intentara no le harían daño, entonces le dije a Ivana que desee mucho la digievolucion. 

Ivana: -Ok, ¡Yo quiero ayudarte!, ¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!. 

Biyomon digivolvs a Airdramon. 

Ivana: -Digievoluciono. 

Gururumon: -Vamos ahora Airdramon, Aullido explosivo. 

Woodmon: -¡¡¡Noooo!!! 

Airdramon: -Ataque aéreo. 

Octomon: -¡¡¡Noooo, maldicion!!! 

Al terminar la batalla regresamos al ascensor del shopping y lo que comprendí que esos digimons fue que habían creado un campo de batalla para pelear, acompañe a Ivana a la casa y en el trayecto le explique toda la responsabilidad que requería para ser un tamer, ella tenia un cara de feliz cumpleaños porque se había convertido en una tamer, entonces le regale un par de cartas que tenia repetidas y ella me lo agradeció mucho y las cambio al instante al color púrpura. 

Ivana: -Bueno Leo nos vemos despues. 

Me dio un beso y se entro a su casa, justo cuando me estaba yendo apareció Yanina. 

Yanina.C: -Se puede saber ¿donde estuviste y que hacías con Ivana? 

Leo: -Yo... 


	9. Amigos esto es el digimundo

**Capitulo 9: Amigos esto es el digimundo... **

Emma: -¡¡¡Leo!!! veni boludo te tengo que hablar. 

Yanina.C: -Espera. 

Leo: -Bye Bye Yani. 

Uff que suerte Emma me había salvado sino que carajo me iba a inventar para safar de Yani, despues de eso me volví a mi casa y me quede ahí hasta que se hizo de noche, le pregunte a mi padre si podía ir a bailar y cuando me dijo que no decidí agarrar a mi Snowagumon y nos fuimos de la casa... 

Leo: -Tremendo hijo de puta, conchudo del orto ¿quien se cree que es?. 

Snowagumon: -Tranqui Leo. 

Leo: -Es un hijo de puta yo le hago un montón de favores y él ni le interesa. 

Seguí caminando y sin darme cuenta estaba en Ratti una avenida de aquí por mi barrio, pasaban muchos autos y era muy tarde de repente una mano me toco el hombro era Yanina que no podía dormir y le dijo a la madre que se iba a la casa de una amiga. 

Yanina.C: -¿Me vas a contar? 

Leo: -Quédate tranquila no paso nada. 

Yanina.C: -Confió en ti. 

Tuskmon: -Engrane de la oscuridad. 

Leo: (empujando a Yanina)- Cuidado, agh. 

Yanina.C: -Leo ¡no!, Palmon evoluciona. 

Palmon digivolvs a Togemon. 

Togemon: -Ataque de espinas. 

Leo: (con voz herida)- Snowagumon digievolucon. 

Snowagumon digivolvs Gururumon. 

Yanina.C: -Leo no hables. 

Tuskmon: -Engrane de la oscuridad. 

El engrane paso entre Gururumon y Togemon y se dirigía directamente a Yani, pero la empuje justo a tiempo, el digivice de ella reacciono y... 

Yanina.C: -¡¡¡Digievoluciona!!! 

Togemon ultra-digivolvs a Blossomon. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Cuando ataco Gururumon a Tuskmon vi a lo lejos la figura que parecía la de un Etemon... 

Leo: -Gururumon ve una cuadra mas y sigue a lo que veas. 

Gururumon: -Entendido. 

Tuskmon: -¿Dónde crees que vas? 

Blossomon: -Lluvia de polem. 

Yanina.C: -Blossomon acábalo y absorbe su información. 

Blossomon: -Claro. 

Cuando Blossomon iba a matar a Tuskmon me di cuenta que el no tenia el signo de los digimons malignos. 

Leo: -¡¡¡Blossomon espera, no es un digimon malvado!!! 

Blossomon: -¿Que dices? 

Yanina.C: -Tiene razón no le veo el signo de la maldad por ningún lado. 

Leo: -Usa esta carta. 

Yanina.C: -Cambio de carta, puerta al digimundo. 

Entonces cuando el digivice abrió la puerta al digimundo metimos Tuskmon en este y Blossomon fue a buscar a Gururumon, mientras que Yanina me llevo a su casa para curarme las heridas... 

Etemon: -Yo no tengo tiempo para pelear con ustedes digimons débiles... 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Etemon: -Ahora veras. 

Etemon tomo a Gururumon por las patas y lo lanzo contra una casa, en ese momento llego Blossomon e intento ayudar a Gururumon pero no tubo mucho resultado contra Etemon, este digimon era muy fuerte como para que 2 digimons, entonces... 

SkullMeramon: -Bola de fuego metálica. 

Phantomon: -Corte de guillotina. 

Triceramon: -Ataque del triple cuerno. 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

Gururumon: -Amigos. 

Silvio: -Che ¿y donde esta Leo? 

Germán: -Tampoco veo a Yanina por ningún lado. 

Ivana: -¡¡¡Hey!!! yo también peleare. 

Biyomon digivolvs a Airdramon. 

Etemon: -Tontos, jamás me vencerán; Naninmon´s ataquen. 

Al instante aparecieron muchos Nanimon´s y comenzaron a luchar contra nuestros digimons, estos eran muy fuertes ya que estaban entrenados por Etemon, y encima Etemon atacaba a los digimons ultimates. 

Leo: -Oigan, aquí estamos. 

Yanina.C: -Chicos Leo tiene una... ¡¿Ivana!? 

Ivana: -Hola Yani, yo también soy una tamer. 

Yanina.C: -Leonardo... 

Leo: -Juntemos nuestros digivices, no queda otra que irnos al digimundo. 

Silvio: -¿Que, ya? 

Leo: -Es lo único que podemos hacer para alcanzar nuevas formas de digievolucion. 

Nico: -Él tiene razón, ok yo iré. 

Emma: -Seguro yo también. 

Phantomon: -Decidan rápido carajo. 

Silvio: -Ok, yo me prendo. 

Germán: -Si va Nico yo voy. 

Blossomon: -rápido no se puede aguantar mucho. 

Ivana: -No puede ser ahora que me arregle con Diego... no importa vamos. 

Yanina.C: -¿Que harás? 

Leo: -Voy, ¿vamos Yani? te prometo que te protegeré. 

Todos: -¡¡¡GATO!!! 

Todos juntamos nuestros digivices y a señalando el cielo gritamos a coro -puerta al digimundo ábrete- un cilindro con muchos colores apareció delante de nosotros, nos metimos en el desdigievolucionamos a los digimons y nos fuimos, Etemon y los Nanimon´s se quedaron en la tierra pero pienso que no iba a ser la ultima vez que nos veríamos; mientras más subíamos nos dimos cuenta que nos estábamos separando tomé a Yani por la mano y ahí un destello de luz nos cegó a todos. Cuando abrí los ojos... 

Leo: -¿Que demonios paso? 

Yanina.C: -Estas bien Leo, que alegría. 

Leo: -¿Y los chicos? 

Yanina.C: -Nos separamos cuando llegamos aquí y el digivice reacciona pero de vez en cuando. 

Mientras tanto... 

Silvio: -Pelotudos despiértense. 

Nico: -¿Que sucedió? 

Germán: -Ufff. 

Silvio: -Nos separamos, no sé dónde están los demás pero el digivice nos ayudara. 

Germán: -Bueno al menos estamos juntos. 

Nico y Silvio: -Puag... 

Mientras tanto Emmanuel e Ivana no la pasaban tan bien como los demás... 

Emma: -Corre, Corre. 

Ivana: -Ahhh, Airdramon ayúdame. 

Airdramon: -Imposible es muy fuerte. 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

Veedramon: -Hace mucho que no comía, Golpe de Veedramon. 

Ivana: -Cambio de carta, conexión V de súper velocidad. 

Emma: -Buena idea, Cambio de carta, conexión V de súper velocidad. 

Entonces ellos se subieron a sus respectivos digimons y pudieron salir corriendo ya que ellos estaban modificados por las cartas y pudieron escapar del Veedramon, entonces yo... 

Leo: -Che, ¿qué es eso? 

Palmon: -Es Shimaunimon un digimon ¡¡¡maligno!!! 

Leo: -Digievolucion ahora. 

Snowagumon digivolvs a Gururumon. 

Yanina.C: -Cambio de carta, evolución Matrix. 

Palmon digivolvs a Blossomon. 

Shimaunimon: -Trueno justicia. 

Blossomon: -Lluvia de polem. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Nosotros nos quedamos peleando, mientras Silvio, Nico y Germán... 

Silvio: -Bueno empecemos la búsqueda de nuestros amigos. 

Germán: -Espero que se encuentren bien. 

Nico: -Si estas bien vos, ellos están recontra bien. 

Mientras que algunos peleaban y otros intentaban reunirse, por el mundo real estaba trascurriendo el tiempo y nuestros padres se habían empezado a preocupar, ahora estábamos en el digimundo y teníamos que empezar a valernos por nosotros solos, sabíamos que nuestro primer enemigo era Etemon y también sabíamos lo fuerte que era... 

Yanina.C: -Leo tengo miedo. 

Leo: -¿Miedo? no te preocupes, estoy con vos (ahí se me vino a la mente todos diciendo ¡¡¡Gato!!!) 

Yanina.C: -Ya vencimos a nuestro primer enemigo, vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos. 

Leo: -Tienes razón. 

Entonces... 

Ivana: -Diego me va a extrañar. 

Emma: -No seas pendeja si estoy al lado tuyo no me hables de otro chico. 

Ivana: -No te enojes. 

Emma: -Ven vamos a buscar a Leo y a los demás... 

En ese momento todos esperábamos muy ansiosamente nuestro reencuentro, pero por ahora íbamos a estar separados, pero yo tenia fe que pronto nos encontraríamos... 


	10. Penas de amor

**Capitulo 10: ****Penas de amor...**

Leo: -¿Es verdad que un tiempo te gusto Germán? 

Yanina.C: -¿Quién te dijo eso? 

Leo: -Dime si era verdad, vamos ;). 

Yanina.C: -Si, pero ya fue ahora me gusta un chico que es muy amable, un poco calenton, pero muy buen pibe. 

Leo: (pensando)- Y la reconcha de la lora, ¿otra vez lo mismo que los otros años? 

Snowagumon: -Leo, ¿qué piensas? 

Leo: -Nada, absolutamente nada. 

Mientras hablábamos y caminábamos recibí un mensaje a mi digivice que decía lo siguiente: tamers que se encuentran en el digimundo yo los ayudare con lo que necesiten pueden confiar mi nombre es Akitoshi Yamada y sé mucho sobre los digimons, estoy en un laboratorio secreto siguiéndolos a ustedes seré como su protección. Le mostré el mensaje a Yanina y ella se sorprendió mucho le parecía muy raro. En ese instante en otra parte del digimundo. 

Ivana: -Cambio de carta, alias. 

Airdramon: -Gracias tamer. 

Emmanuel: -Es demasiado fuerte, es un digimon ultimate. 

Tekkamon: -Corte de sierra. 

Mudfrigimon: -Necesito digievolucionar. 

Ivana: -Emma ten esta carta. 

Emmanuel: -Cambio de carta, conexión A de súper ataque. 

Mudfrigimon: -Puño de lodo. 

Tekkamon: -Eso no me hará nada, jajaja, corte de sierra. 

Ivana: -Esquívalo Airdramon. 

Emmanuel: -Tu también Mudfrigimon. 

Entonces enfrente de Emmanuel apareció una carta de color rojo, era una de mis cartas que le había llegado por medio del digivice a Emmanuel con el siguiente mensaje: pronto nos encontraremos cabezón, utiliza esto si tienes problemas. 

Emmanuel: -Leo, gracias; cambio de carta, evolución Matrix. 

Matrix evolución, Mudfrigimon digivolvs a Meteormon. 

Ivana: -Una evolución ultimate. 

Meteormon: -Ataque cometa. 

Tekkamon: -Maldición esto se pone difícil. 

Emmanuel: -Ivana apóyame. 

Airdramon: -Ataque aéreo. 

Tekkamon: -Agh, corte de sierra. 

Emmanuel/Ivanna: -Cambio de carta, conexión A de súper ataque. 

Tekkamon: -¡¡¡Maldición tamers!!! 

Emmanuel: -Bien lo logramos. 

Ivana: -Trabajo en equipo. 

Despues de esto ellos se quedaron riéndose a coro y continuaron su viaje para el reencuentro mientras que el grupo de Silvio. 

Silvio: -Este Leo... 

Nico: -¿Paso algo? 

Silvio: -Nos envió un mensaje contándonos las ultimas. 

Germán: -¿Con quien esta él? 

Silvio: -Tomémoslo como casualidad de la vida... 

Nico: -Ya veo se quedo con la dientona. 

Germán: -Che recibí un mensaje de Emma, dice que alcanzo con su digimon su etapa ultimate. 

Nico: -O sea 4 y 1 son 5 o sea que según mis súper cálculos, Ivana y Leo son los que sus digimons no tienen etapa ultimate. 

Silvio: (pensando)-Bueno aunque sea este viaje nos enseña a sumar, jejeje. 

Germán: -¡¡¡Uyy negros miren eso!!! 

Nico: (pensando)-Negro tu culo, (hablando) Un digimon ultimate. 

Mammothmon: -Pisotón de mamut. 

Silvio/German/Nico: -Cambio de carta, evolución Matrix. 

Matrix Evolution Candlemon/Tsukaimon/Elecmon digivolvs a SkullMeramon/Phantomon/Triceramon. 

Nico: -Es un tonto al venir solo, 1 ultimate contra 3. 

Preciomon: -Aguijón venenoso. 

Germán: -Bocón. 

Gryphonmon: -Desplazamiento metálico. 

Silvio: -Muy bien Nicolás tenias que abrir la boca ¿verdad?, atacaremos 1 a 1 cada uno elija a quien quiere derrotar. 

Despues de que Silvio dijo estas palabras tan sabias (raro muy raro de él, mentira) los 3 tamers comenzaron la batalla, un gran intercambio de golpes y muchos cambios de carta se vieron lugar en este duelo, en un momento Triceramon estuvo en peligro pero debido a una gran reacción de Nicolás el digimon de Germán sigue aun con vida, así que finalmente despues de mucho trabajo los tamers vencieron... 

Germán: -Fue fácil... 

Nico: (tirado en el suelo)-Cállate que no hiciste nada.  
Tsukaimon: -Fue difícil Nico. 

Silvio: (sentado en el piso)-Maldición si nos costo tanto a nosotros ¿que le sucederá a los demás?. 

Candlemon: -No te preocupes si tenemos fe todo estará bien. 

Silvio: (pensando)-Lo único que me falta es un digimon religioso. 

Elecmon: -iré a buscar comida, vamos Germán. 

Germán: -Ve tu... 

Nico: -¡¡¡ES TU DIGIMON DEBES IR CON ÉL!!! 

Germán se fue a buscar agua con Elecmon, mientras que Nico y Silvio practicaban su hobby hacer "nada", mientras que algunos tamers tenían problemas. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

IceDevimon: -Toque congelante. 

Yanina.C: -Blossomon cuidado. 

Leo: -Usa la carta alias. 

Yanina.C: -Cambio de carta, alias. 

Leo: -Vete de aquí con Palmon. 

Meteormon: -Ataque cometa. 

Leo: -¿Que es eso? 

Ivana: -aquí llegamos nosotros. 

Yanina.C: -Iva nos encontraron. 

Airdramon: -Ataque aéreo. 

IceDevimon: -Toque congelante. 

Yanina.C: -¡¡¡Ivana cuidado!!! 

Yanina se interpuso en el toque congelante de IceDevimon evitando que golpeen a su amiga, me hizo acordar a cuando lo hice por ella, pero yo no podía reaccionar se me cayo el digivice al suelo, por suerte a alguien le reacciono el emblema del amor... 

Ivana: -No te perdonare que lastimes a las personas que quiero, Airdramon digievoluciona ya. 

Airdramon ultradigivolvs a Aeroveedramon. 

Leo: -Ya...ya...ya...no por favor no me dejes yo te... 

Aeroveedramon: -Aerorafagas. 

Meteormon: -Ataque cometa. 

Gururumon: -¿Leo que paso? 

Con la ayuda de Aeroveedramon pudieron derrotar a la versión de hielo de Devimon y Yano fue liberada, pero igual yo seguí traumado. 

Palmon: -Me preocupe por ti Yani. 

Yanina.C: -Todo bien, estoy de maravilla, Leo ¿qué te paso? 

Leo: (subiéndose al lomo de Gururumon)-Te falle, no pude reaccionar cuando te paso eso, yo me voy solo dentro de unos días nos encontraremos en la cima de aquella montaña. 

Ivana: -Espera ¿por qué te vas? 

Leo: -Tengo mis dudas que aclarar, nos vemos... 

Emmanuel: -Espera boludo. 

Me fui al mejor estilo película de hollywood, con el atardecer del digimundo, al alejarme no tenia otra idea en la cabeza de lo que me había pasado ¿por que mierda no reaccione y si le pasaba algo?, casi cuando ya me perdían de vista ellos escuche un grito. 

Yanina.C: -Leo, nos vemos allá arriba te quiero mucho. 

Leo: -Prometido. 

ahí fue cuando me aleje con Gururumon a entrenar y a aclarar mi propia mente, ellos 3 estarían bien juntos, al menos eso es lo que creía, les mande un mensaje a todos los chicos en donde nos encontraríamos y dentro de cuando. 

Silvio: -Dentro de 3 días en la cima de la montaña. 

Nico: -Yo no veo ninguna montaña. 

Germán: -Abre los ojos. 

Nico: -O si claro, la única montaña que se ve. 

----------------------------------------------- 

Emmanuel: -O sea dentro de 3 días. 

Ivana: -¿Por que no lo detuviste? 

Yanina.C: -Leo se sabe lo que quiere y él quería estar solo, voy a respetar su decisión, a parte yo sé que él volverá... 

Ivana: -A mí me parece que te gusta Leo. 

Yanina.C: -No, no, es mi amigo nada más. 

Emmanuel: -Claro como una chica como tu le daría bola a un pendejo como Leo. 

Yanina.C: -Claro, tienes razón. 

Los tamers continuaron unidos y se acostaron a dormir c/u donde podían estar mas o menos cómodo, yo me quede despierto analizando todo lo que había pasado me estaba re-comiendo la cabeza... 

Leo: -Le falle... 

Snowagumon: -Tranqui, todo estará bien, sino no te hubiera saludado así cuando nos fuimos. 

Leo: -¿Tu crees? 


	11. La ultima tamer

**Capitulo 11: ****La ultima tamer...**

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Gorimon: -Malditos sean tamers. 

Leo: -Maldición es el 5 de hoy y aun nada. 

Gururumon: -Yo me siento muy fuerte. 

Leo: -Vamonos a buscar más combatientes antes de llegar a la montaña. 

Me fui sobre Gururumon y continuamos nuestro estricto entrenamiento yo aun no había podido sacarme de la cabeza lo que había pasado con Yani, en ese entonces ella... 

Yanina.C: -Ya me empezó a preocupar Leonardo. 

Palmon: -Recuerda que Snowagumon esta con él. 

Ivana: -Palmon tiene razón estará bien. 

Emmanuel :(pensando) -Si supiera Leo que están hablando de él. 

En ese a Emma se le escapo una risa, las chicas le preguntaron de que se reía, a lo que él contesto "de nada", Nico en ese instante... 

Nico: -Déjate de joder Germán. 

Germán: -Bueno negro pero vos despues jodes y no te gusta que te jodan. 

Silvio: -Che me parece extraño algo, el digivice de Leo no acepta mails nuestros, ¿le habrá pegado mal ese ataque de psicosis? 

Nico: -De seguro, es un tarado al ponerse mal por un conejito. 

Silvio: -Bueno sigamos tenemos que ir a esa montaña. 

Germán: -¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar? 

Silvio: -Exactamente 7 horas. 

Nico: -Demasiado tiempo... 

Silvio: -SI y tenemos que estar ahí antes del jueves. 

Tsukaimon: -Tengo hambre. 

Nico: -Cierto hace un par de horas que no comemos. 

Elecmon: -Ya sé esta haciendo de noche. 

Silvio: -Acamparemos aquí, Candlemon encárgate de la fogata. 

Candlemon: -Esta bien Silvio. 

Los chicos se quedaron esa noche debajo de unas rocas que habían a unas 7 horas de la montaña, yo en ese entonces... 

Snowagumon: -Leo, te prometo renacer. 

Leo: -NO, no morirás. 

BKgatomon: -Golpe de gato negro. 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, conexión S de súper digievolucion. 

Snowagumon digivolvs a Gururumon. 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, Restaurador. 

Gururumon: -Gracias Leo ahora estoy mejor. 

Leo: -¡¡¡Que julepe me pegue!!! 

Bkgatomon: -Patada de gato negro. 

Leo: - Cambio de carta, Monzaemon. 

Gururumon: -Golpe de corazones. 

Bkgatomon: -Agh. 

Leo: -Gururumon absorbe su información. 

Gururumon: -Entendido tamer. 

Entonces Gururumon absorbió su información, pero aun no podía alcanzar su etapa ultimate, continuamos caminando buscando rivales, ya era muy de noche y decidí adelantar camino para ir a la montaña cuando de repente algo demasiado grande cayo arriba mío. 

Leo: -Agh, eso me dolió. 

Melisa: -Oye Leo, ¿qué haces aquí? 

Leo: -La pregunta va para ti. 

Kokatorimon: -¿Quieres que pelee contra él? 

Gururumon: -Leo ahora. 

Leo: -No detente yo conozco a esta chica. 

Melisa: -Kokatorimon ni se te ocurra. 

Leo: -Yo creí que los tamers se elegían por fanatismo. 

Melisa: -Mira te cuento como fue, estaba en mi cama mirando tele cuando me quede dormida... 

Leo: -Que raro... 

Melisa: -No me jodas o sino no te cuento. 

Leo: -Esta bien seguí. 

Melisa: -Bueno y soñé que vos estabas con Yanina hablando de no sé que y que tenían unos monstruos raros, así que recordé que esos eran los digimons de que tanto hablas, así que me agarro un no sé que y desee tener un digimon. ahí fue cuando me desperté y vi a Floramon al lado mío, grite como una loca, pero estaba contenta entonces... 

así Melisa me fue contando todo lo que le había pasado con Floramon y como llego al digimundo, ella me dijo que deseo verme porque estaba preocupada por su amiguito y cuando llegaron al digimundo Floramon evoluciono, despues una especie de corriente la hizo caer arriba mío y ahora estábamos juntos. Le explique que tenia que hacer, cual era su deber también le conté quienes estaban en el digimundo para que debía usar su digivice y que estábamos haciendo ahí. 

Melisa: -Ya veo Etemon... 

Leo: -¿Dime cuantas batallas tuviste? 

Melisa: -Un montón y en una de las batallas me apareció esto. 

Ella me mostró una carta de color naranja así que deduci que su color de cartas era el naranja, analice la carta y la intente pasar por mi digivice pero este no la aceptaba, así que le dije que la pasara pero... 

Fugamon: -Golpe de hueso... 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Kokatorimon: -Ataque de picotazo. 

Aunque éramos 2 contra 1 Fugamon era una variación de Ogremon lo cual lo hacia demasiado fuerte, entonces recordé que Mel tenia una carta le dije que la pasara. 

Melisa: -Cambio de carta, evolución Matrix. 

Leo: -No puede ser, a mi me meo un elefante. 

Clásico flash de caricatura Mammothmon orinando encima de mi... 

Matrix evolución Kokatorimon digivolvs a Piximon. 

Piximon: -Yo me encargare Pi. 

Melisa: -Ayyy mira eso Digievoluciono. 

Leo: -Si que lindo... 

Gururumon: -Aullido... 

Leo: -Déjate de joder che... 

Gururumon: -¿Que no ataco? 

Leo: -Ataca ahora. 

Gururumon: -Aullido explosivo. 

Piximon: -Ataque de burbuja Pi. 

Eso fue suficiente para derrotar a Fugamon, yo que me había separado de los demás tamers me cayo una del cielo para hacerme compañía y encima con un digimon ultimate. 

Melisa: -Tengo mucho sueño. 

Leo: -Ok, acamparemos aquí... 

Mientras tanto... 

Germán: -Che Nico... 

Nico: -¿Que queres? 

Germán: -¿Cuantos tamers habrá en el mundo? 

Nico: -Yo que se... 

Silvio: -¡¡¡QUIERO DORMIR, QUIERO DORMIR!!! 

Tsukaimon: -Nosotros también. 

Elecmon: -Germán cállate y duérmete. 

Ahí fue cuando ellos se acostaron a dormir pero Germán no era el único que tenia insomnio... 

Yanina.C: (hablándole al cielo)- ¿Volveré a ver a Leonardo? 

Ivana: (media dormida)- ¿A quien le hablas? 

Yanina.C: -Lo siento te desperté. 

Ivana: -Un poco (bostezo) no me digas ¿qué te preocupas por Leo? 

Yanina.C: -Si, no, pues... 

Ivana: -Yo creí que te cabía Nacho. 

Yanina.C: -Es que no conocía mucho a Leonardo y por eso me fijaba en Nacho, pero tenias razón es un buen pibe. 

Ivana: -Viste me tenias que hacer caso. 

Yani e Ivana se quedaron hablando un buen rato hasta que las venció el sueño, mientras que Melisa, Floramon, Snowagumon y yo dormíamos como los mejores; 3 días despues al amanecer... 

Melisa: -Leo, Leo ya amaneció despierta. 

Leo: -No mami, 5 minutos más. 

Melisa: -¡¡¡YO NO SOY TU MAMA!!!, despierta ya. 

Leo: -Si ¿qué quieres? 

Melisa: -¿A donde teníamos que ir? 

Leo: -A la montaña. 

Melisa: -Vamos yendo dale. 

---------------------------- 

Silvio: -Despiértense manga de vagos nos tenemos que ir. 

Nico: -Hoy es la gran batalla cierto. 

-------------------------------------- 

Yanina.C: -Por fin llego el día. 

Ivana: -Ya despertemos a esta cosa, ¡¡¡EMMANUEL!!!. 

Emmanuel: -Sí ¿qué?, estoy despierto. 

Yanina.C: -Vamos nos tenemos que reunir con los demás y con Leonardo. 

Ivana: -Estas contenta guacha. 

Todos comenzamos la parte final del tramo hacia la montaña donde nos reuniríamos para la batalla final con Etemon, en el trayecto todos recibimos un mail de Etemon que decía: niños elegidos llego el día hoy morirían todos ustedes con sus digimons, ni alcanzando su etapa ultimate me ganaran. 

Etemon: -Por fin acabare con esto de una vez por todas, me vengare de lo que me hicieron cuando estaba en mi etapa champion, jajajaja... 


	12. Reencuentros

**Capitulo 12: Reencuentros... **

Melisa: -¿Y con quien nos enfrentaremos? 

Leo: -Etemon la etapa ultimate de Ogremon. 

En ese momento todos nos dirigíamos hacia la montaña, pero tendríamos un par de digiobstaculos que nos querían impedir la llegada a todos... 

Phantomon: -Corte de guillotina. 

SkullMeramon: -Bola de fuego metálica. 

Triceramon: -Ataque del triple cuerno. 

Vademon: -Beso volador no identificado. 

Silvio: -Cambio de carta, conexión A de súper ataque. 

Nico: -Cambio de carta, conexión barras entrenadoras. 

Germán: -¿Que carajo van a hacer? 

Nico: -Phantomon colócale las barras entrenadoras a Vademon, Silvio encárgate de lo demás. 

Phantomon hizo lo que Nico le ordeno y SkullMeramon se encargo de derrotar a Vademon ya que no tenia mucha movilidad para atacar y defenderse, mientras tanto Yanina.C, Ivana y Emmanuel también tenían un par de problemas. 

Emmanuel: -La concha de lora ataca Meteormon. 

Yanina.C: -La boca Emma, Blossomon tu también. 

Ivana: -Cambio de carta, Gatomon. 

Aeroveedramon: -Golpe de gato. 

Emmanuel: -Puño cometa. 

Yanina.C: -Lluvia de polem. 

Kugawamon: -Pzzzzzz (Ruido de las alas y utiliza su ataque tenazas) 

Aunque Kugawamon se quiso defender era mucho para ya que eran 3 contra 1, ellos ya estaban listos para enfrentarse con Etemon al igual que Nico, Silvio y Germán que ya estaban escalando la montaña, mientras Melisa y yo... 

Piximon: -Melisa cambio de carta Pi. 

Datamon: -Discos de información. 

Gururumon: -Leo, tu también. 

Melisa: -Cambio de carta, conexión D de súper Defensa. 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, conexión A de súper ataque. 

Piximon: -Ataque de burbuja Pi. 

Datamon: -A mi no me derrotaran tan fácil. 

Leo: -Melisa vete yo me encargare de él. 

Melisa: -¿Que dices?, no seas tonto. 

Leo: -¡¡¡Vete ya!!! y dile a los chicos que pronto me reuniré con ellos. 

Melisa: -Ok, nos vemos. 

Melisa me dio un beso y se fue corriendo con Piximon a escalar la montaña, yo me quede luchando contra Datamon, al cabo de unos minutos cuando Melisa llegó a la cima de la montaña se encontró con los demás tamers. 

Yanina.C: -Melisa que alegría de verte, minuto ¿y Leo? 

Melisa: -Se quedo atrás luchando contra Datamon. 

Silvio: -Ya veo, aun tiene sus ataques de psicosis. 

Yanina.C: (golpeando a Silvio)- No digas eso. 

Nico: -¿Y a ti desde cuando te importa Leo? 

Etemon: -Niños elegidos por fin llego el día tan esperado. 

Floramon: -Tengo miedo. 

Elecmon: -No te preocupes. 

Candlemon: -Estaremos bien. 

Todos: -Cambio de carta, evolución Matrix. 

Matrix Evolution Candlemon/Tsukaimon/Elemon/Gotsumon/Floramon/Palmon/Biyomon digivolvs a SkullMeramon/Phantomon/Triceramon/Meteormon/Piximon/Blossomon/ 

Aeroveedramon. 

Todos: -Ataquen. 

La batalla comenzó aunque eran todos los digimons etapa ultimate Etemon era muy hábil e inteligente y tenia una clara ventaja sobre todos. 

Nico: -Cambio de carta, conexión D de súper defensa. 

Etemon: -¡Ahhh! 

Phantomon: -Jejeje. 

Etemon: -Ten esta banana. 

SkullMeramon: -¡¡¡Cuidado!!! 

Etemon se estaba tomando esta batalla mucho más en broma que como una pelea normal, mientras tanto. 

Leo: -Maldición, ahora veras me hiciste enojar... 

Gururumon: -¡¡¡Leo digievolucion!!! 

Leo: -Cambio de carta, evolución Matrix. 

Matrix Evolution Gururumon digivolvs a WereGarurumon. 

Leo: -Por fin, estas frito Datamon. 

WereGarurumon: -Garra de lobo. 

Datamon: -Maldición, esto no puede ser. 

Leo: -Acábalo con un patada Garuru. 

WereGarurumon: -Patada Garuru. 

Datamon: -Canalla, contra el amo no te será tan fácil. 

Leo: (mirando a WereGarurumon)- Digievolucionaste. 

WereGarurumon: -Debemos reunirnos con los demás Leo. 

Leo: -Vamonos tal vez necesiten ayuda. 

Partí mi camino hacia la montaña, en ese lugar las cosas no estaban muy bien que digamos ya que Etemon ya casi acababa con todos. 

Meteormon: -Cuidado Emma. 

Poco a poco Etemon fue derrotando a todos los digimons 1 por 1, solamente quedaba Blossomon y cuando Etemon se preparaba para darle el golpe final... 

Etemon: -Morirás y por fin acabare con todos. 

Yanina.C: -¡¡¡LEONARDO AYUDAME!!! 

WereGarurumon: -Garra de lobo. 

Etemon: -Maldición me olvide de ti, creí que Datamon iba a ser suficiente. 

Leo: -Che ¿qué le paso a ustedes?. 

Germán: -Por fin llegas canalla. 

Leo: -SI, cambio de carta, conexión V de súper velocidad; encárgate WereGarurumon. 

WereGarurumon: -Lo que digas Leo. 

Leo: -Nunca pensé que se rendirían tan fácil, vamos che. 

Nico: -Nuestros digimons están muy agotados. 

Leo: -Pues utilicen la carta de restauración de energía. 

Silvio: -Tiene razón. 

En ese momento todos pasaron sus cartas e hicieron digievolucionar nuevamente a sus digimons a su etapa ultimate esta vez si estábamos todos reunidos y listos para pelear. 

Leo: -Dilo Silvio. 

Silvio: -No lo haré. 

Nico: -Dale. 

Silvio: -OK, vamos los tamers. 

Leo: -Mal dicho es así, ¡¡¡VAMOS LOS TAMERS!!! 

Yanina.C: -Leonardo gracias. 

Etemon: -Maldición niños elegidos, ahora verán. 

Ivana: -Saben algo yo estoy cansada de esto. 

Silvio: -Se me ocurre algo. 

Germán: -Oigan todos los digimons entretengan a Etemon. 

Emmanuel: -¿Que pensaste? 

Silvio: -Reunión. 

Nos abrazamos todos y empezamos a escuchar el plan de Silvio el cual no era el gran plan que había pensado hace millones de años pero podría resultar, lo único que deberíamos hacer es pasar la conexión A por el digivice y luego atacar todos al mismo tiempo. 

Todos: -Cambio de carta, conexión A de súper ataque. 

Melisa: -¿Funcionara? 

Silvio: -Eso lo veremos, ¡¡¡Ataquen!!! 

WereGarurumon: -Garra de lobo. 

SkullMeramon: -Bola de fuego metálica. 

Phantomon: -Corte de guillotina. 

Triceramon: -Ataque del triple cuerno. 

Blossomon: -Lluvia de polem. 

Meteormon: -Puño cometa. 

Piximon: -Ataque de burbuja Pi. 

Aeroveedramon: -Aerorafagas. 

Etemon: -Agh, idiotas. 

Leo: -Una vez más. 

WereGarurumon: -Garra de lobo. 

SkullMeramon: -Bola de fuego metálica. 

Phantomon: -Corte de guillotina. 

Triceramon: -Ataque del triple cuerno. 

Blossomon: -Lluvia de polem. 

Meteormon: -Puño cometa. 

Piximon: -Ataque de burbuja Pi. 

Aeroveedramon: -Aerorafagas. 

Etemon con esto fue vencido, al menos eso creíamos pero cuando decidimos repartirnos la información escuchamos una voz. 

Voz: -Jajaja tontos tamer tienen fe de que me derrotaron; Etemon digivolvs a MetalEtemon. 

Leo: -Ahhhh la puta. 

MetalEtemon: -A ver si me derrotan ahora, jajajajaja. 

Yanina.C: -Tengo miedo. 

Ivana: -Yo también Yano, yo también. 

Nico: -Silvio piensa algo rápido. 

Silvio: -Ehhhhh, no se estoy muy nervioso no puedo. 

Germán: -¿Y ahora que será de nosotros? 

Melisa: -Leo ayúdame. 

Leo: -Yo no se que hacer. 

Emmanuel: -No puede ser. 

MetalEtemon era nuestro nuevo enemigo la forma Mega de Etemon, ningún tamer tenia un digimon Mega y si se nos había hecho difícil acabar con Etemon seria casi imposible acabar con este nuevo digimon, estábamos todos con muchos nervios y algunos con miedo pero no teníamos otra alternativa; teníamos que enfrentarnos a él...


	13. ¿La batalla final?

**Capitulo 13: ****¿La batalla final?...**

WereGarurumon: -Garra de lobo. 

MetalEtemon: -Eso no funcionara (lo toma de las patas y lo saca volando a WereGarurumon) 

Leo: -Ahhhh, WereGarurumon. 

Yanina.C: -Leo, ten cuidado. 

MetalEtemon: -Ahora vengare la desaparición de mis camaradas. 

Nico: -¿Y este que tomo? 

MetalEtemon: -Y empezare por Phantomon. 

Nico: -No lo creo así, cambio de carta conexión... 

Mientras Nico pasaba la carta MetalEtemon ya había hecho mierda al pobre de Phantomon y ya se la había agarrado con SkullMeramon... 

Nico: -Phantomon no!!! 

Silvio: -La puta mi SkullMeramon. 

Poco a poco como cuando era Etemon fue derrotando a nuestros digimons pero esta vez dejándolos mucho mas heridos que nunca, algunos no pudieron soportar tanto que volvieron a su etapa rokie. 

Germán: -Piensa algo rápido Silvio. 

Silvio: -Cállate imbecil no me jodas. 

Emmanuel: -Muy bien moriremos. 

Yanina.C: -Yo no quiero morir. 

Leo: -No digas pelotudeces pendeja no vamos a morir. 

Melisa: -Que mala suerte no voy a ver mas el rubio. 

Ivana: -Leo tiene razón no tienen que decir eso. 

Silvio: -Por mas de como se vea estamos perdidos miren a nuestros digimons no pueden más. 

Gururumon: -Leo yo luchare. 

Soulmon: -Soul Soul. 

Nico: -Silvio no debes decir eso hay que ser fuertes. 

Leo: -Saldremos victoriosos pase lo que pase. 

Entonces el digivice de Nico y el mío comenzaron a brillar nos miramos, nos pusimos en unas poses como si fueran ensayadas... 

Leo: -Otra vez... 

Nico: -Esta vez será mejor... 

Ivana: -¿Que va a pasar? 

Silvio: -No puede ser, pero seria nuestra única salvación. 

Germán: -Silvio eso es... 

Leo y Nico: -DNA digivolvs ahora!!! 

Gururumon...Soulmon...Dna digivolvs a PrinceLeomon. 

Yanina.C: -¿Que es eso? 

Emmanuel: -Veré en mi digivice este digimon nunca lo vi... 

Digivice: -PrinceLeomon: Es un digimon vacuna, su técnica especial es el Golpe dorado fantasma del rey de las bestias, su etapa es Mega especial. 

Leo: -¡¡¡A pelear!!! 

Nico: -Acábalo, acábalo. 

PrinceLeomon: -Escucha MetalEtemon si pides misericordia ahora no te haré nada malo y te dejare huir. 

MetalEtemon: -¿Misericordia? esa palabra no esta en mi diccionario, golpe de banana metálica. 

PrinceLeomon: (esquivando el ataque)-No tengo tiempo para bromas. 

Leo: -Ya mátalo. 

Nico: -Sí ¿qué esperas? 

PrinceLeomon: -Basta de injusticias esto se terminara acá. ¡¡¡Golpe dorado fantasma del rey de las bestias!!! 

MetalEtemon: -Maldición niños elegidos esto no quedara así me vengare como sea. 

Silvio: - Lo acabaron. 

Leo: -Absorbe su información ya PrinceLeomon. 

Nico: -Déjalo así no hay problema, no creo que ese lelo vuelva a jodernos. 

Emmanuel: -Che merecemos un descanso. 

Despues de estas palabras de Emma nos tiramos todos al suelo y Silvio con sus sabios pensamientos nos dejo una duda en la cabeza... 

Silvio: -Si ya vencimos ¿por qué no regresamos a nuestro mundo? 

Ivana: -¿Y si juntamos nuestros digivices? así entramos tal vez... 

Melisa: -Yo no entre así yo tenia ganas de hablar con Leo y por eso llegue acá. 

En ese momento mire a Yano y le vi que puso una cara cuando Mel dijo eso, me levante y fui a hablarle... 

Leo: -Supongo que todo va a volver a la normalidad. 

Yanina.C: -¿A la normalidad? 

Leo: -Si que vos vas a ser un sueño imposible para mí y no nos vamos a hablar ni nada. 

Yanina.C: -Yo no lo creo así, si tuve la oportunidad de conocerte bien ahora voy a seguro con nuestra amistad, bah si tu quieres... 

Leo: -Claro, como no voy a querer... 

Snowagumon: -¿Por que Leo tiene esa cara? 

Tsukaimon: -Según Nico porque es un pelotudo. 

Germán: -Ustedes dos no discutan tenemos un lió importante que resolver. 

Melisa: -Leo, Yano vamos a ver como salimos de aquí. 

Emmanuel: -Debe haber alguna forma de volver. 

Silvio: -Supongamos algo... 

Nico: -¿Que tienes pensado? 

Silvio: -Piensen que esto es un juego, los juegos tienen un final pero ese final no aparece hasta que se termina el juego. 

Leo: -O sea que ¿esto no termino aun? 

Silvio: -Y cuando volvamos ¿quien nos garantiza que volvamos con nuestros digimons? 

Candlemon: -¿Nos separaremos? 

Silvio: -Me temo que sí. 

Floramon: -Yo no me quiero separar de Mel. 

Palmon: -Ni yo de Yano. 

Snowagumon: -¿Eso es verdad? 

Leo: -Claro que no... 

Nos quedamos un rato deliberando hasta que decidimos empezar a caminar hasta donde habíamos llegado c/u por primera vez eso quería decir que nos separaríamos de nuevo. 

Silvio: -Si llega a pasar algo nos comunicamos por los digivices e intentamos reunirlos lo más rápido posible. 

Todos dijimos que estaba bien lo que había dicho Silvio y emprendimos el viaje c/u a su punto de partida... 

Floramon: -¿Que se siente fusionarse con otro digimon? 

Snowagumon: -Esta genial sentís mucho poder. 

Palmon: -Debe ser muy bueno. 

Snowagumon: -Siiiii. 

Leo: (golpeando a Snowagumon en la cabeza) -No te agrandes. 

Snowagumon: (tomándose la cabeza) -Ayyy eso me dolió. 

Melisa: -No lo trates así. 

Leo: -Se estaba agrandando. 

Yanina.C: -Mel ¿tu no saliste del mismo lado que nosotros verdad? 

Melisa: -No yo me tengo que quedar en un lugar mucho antes que ustedes. 

Luego de un gran rato de caminata dejamos a Mel en el lugar donde cayo encima de mí y seguimos el trayecto con Yano mientras tanto. 

Germán: -Por fin llegamos. 

Silvio: -¡¡¡Cállate!!! 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Biyomon: -No puedo más. 

Ivana: -Ya llegamos. 

Emmanuel: -Estaba re podrido. 

Gotsumon: -¿Y como sabremos si los demás están en sus lugares? 

Emmanuel: -Con esto (tomando su digivice) 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Nico: -Mensaje del cabe ya están listos. 

Elecmon: -Tan solo falta Snowagumon y Palmon. 

Silvio: -Leonardo que mierda haces, apúrate. 

-------------------------------------------------- 

Yanina.C: -Ok llegamos le enviare un mail a los chicos. 

Palmon: -¿Nos separaremos? 

Leo: -Ok todos con le digivice al cielo. 

Cuando nos pusimos todos de acuerdo pusimos nuestros digivices al cielo y salió un gran rayo de luz de cada digivice se abrió un gran hoyo en el espacio y salieron unas corrientes de luz que caían desde el cielo hasta la tierra y nos succionaron... 

Yanina.C: -¡¡¡LEO!!! 

Leo: -Yano toma mi mano... 

Yanina.C: -No te separes de mí... 

Snowagumon: -Palmon ten mi mano... 

Palmon: -No llego... 

así fue como yo me separe de Yano, a los demás chicos le estaba pasando lo mismo... 

Ivana: -¡¡¡EMMA!!! ¿que pasa acá? 

Gotsumon: -Maldición. 

Emmanuel: -Ivana no te alejes. 

--------------------------------------- 

Silvio: -Te tengo Nico. 

Nico: -Hay una fuerza rara que nos separa... 

Tsukaimon: -Nico ten cuidado... 

Candlemon: -Agh. 

German: -Agarrenme. 

Silvio amago a tomar a Germán pero... 

Silvio: -Ups se me escapo... 

Nico: -No creo que eso halla sido bueno... 

así fue como todos nos separamos por esa posible falla en el digimundo, cada uno salió despedido para un lado diferente esta vez no sabíamos que nos depararía el destino ni a donde iríamos a parar, tampoco nunca pensamos que podía pasar esto intentando volver a casa, por ahora no podrán saber nada de lo que nos paso al menos hasta la próxima temporada. 

Fin (de esta temporada) 


End file.
